Seiryuu: The Second Time Around
by KTSpree13
Summary: This story about the second summoning of Seiryuu, after both OAV's. Yes, this story does have omake's in it! R&R, please!
1. Prologue

Two Worlds, both similar in their makeup of problems  
  
(In rainy and wet Kutou, where our tale takes place),  
  
From ancient civilizations breaks new problems and riots are abroad,  
  
Where bad blood brings about bad seeds.  
  
From out of the darkness problems for this country rise anew  
  
Three people from a new era (and world) will join the old in an attempt to save the country  
  
Whose unlucky adventures will be all for naught  
  
And with the death of many they will bury the problems of this country.  
  
The hard work of these seishi's trials  
  
And the continuance of the native people's riots,  
  
Which by the ending of the lives of many people, could not remove,  
  
Is now the many chaptered traffic of our story.  
  
And if you stick around long enough through the end  
  
This tale will fill in the details that my summary did not.  
  
Author's Notes: OK, first and foremost, I must say that this story may or may not give away specific and general information on the original Fushigi Yugi series and might contain spoilers from this specific information. Any and all of you people who haven't seen or read the whole entire story and do not like spoilers, I kindly encourage you to not read this and come back when you have seen the whole series. If anyone has any helpful info that I don't know of or that I might've gotten wrong when writing, please let me know in a review. It would be MUCH appreciated. I know I hate people who don't have their information straight and I don't wish to become one of them. Also I will be using the 'R' pronunciation and spelling of words in the FY series simply because 1. It sounds right in fanfiction and it's what I do believe I hear in the dubbed version of FY and 2. There are no L's in the Japanese language; so Sailo for some is Sairo for me, and Lekka Shien (however you spell Shien) would be Rekka, k (And has anyone noticed that the dubbed version says the r's as d's? Such as Chichiri will be pronounced as Chichidi)? Anyone who is not happy about this but is enjoying my story for the most part will have to pardon me for the way I spell things. I personally don't like people who don't spell things the way I think they should be spelled but you'll have to bear with me here. I'd probably have to write a letter to Watase-sensei if I really wanted to know the correct spelling. All the Seiryuu characters I create in this story do belong to me and have been made from my ideas and my thoughts, so please don't steal any of them without my personal OK, OK? Good. I like to use a lot of allusions in my work (an allusion is a brief reference, within a work, to something outside the work that the reader or audience is expected to know.) and I hope you all will recognize when I allude to other things and don't go telling me I stole something from somewhere else. If I use someone's ideas (such as a seishi power that someone else made up that I liked and couldn't think of anything else) then I will write in the chapter (usually at the end) that I got it from somewhere else and would like to thank the person who let me use the idea. I hope to remember to disclaim everything that isn't my own work. So...in accordance to that little speech...without further adu...THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I might incorporate into my story that were made up by Yuu Watase. She made them up, and I will not deny that fact. I also was ripping off Shakespeare in my prologue up there. I will not deny that. It's not entirely Shakespeare's (in fact it's not his at all except for that traffic part thing), but it was written with that R+J Prologue in mind (Sorry Shakespeare, I have shamed your writing). 


	2. Opening Sequence: JAPAN HO!

Hey Peeps, I'm KT, the writer of this story. This is my first Fushigi Yugi fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think in a review! I will update this story as soon as possible or as much as I want to feel possible. ^^ ENJOY!  
  
::bla:: = thoughts  
  
"bla" = dialog/actual speaking  
  
An ancient legend started our story. Humankind will end it. The story of The Universe of the Four Gods was supposedly ended with the defeat of Tenko and the second summoning of Genbu and Suzaku, but for most of the people who stumble across this story, it never seems to end. My name is Katie. I am the second seishi for the second summoning of Seiryuu. I live in Tokyo, Japan, but originally I'm from the United States. My birth parents still live there. Ever since I moved to Japan, though, I've taken on a new, Japanese, name, (as well as a new look, but I will go into that much later) which is Kigeki Kyoei. Remember, here in Japan it's last name first, then your first name. I am here to tell you of our story. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Shelby Taylor had just gotten a letter from her pen pal, from Japan, and was reading it over excitedly.  
  
Dear Shelby,  
  
Today is a fine day here in Japan. It is the 5th day of May in the year of 2052. My birthday has passed since the last time I wrote to you. I loved everything you sent to me. It was very nice of you to send me a gift. It sounds like you are doing well, but I wouldn't know since I am not right there with you. What you write on paper isn't necessarily how you are really feeling, don't you think? It takes me a while to write back to you only because it takes a while for me to translate your letter. It's a wonderful thing to have a pen pal in the language you are learning, because you get first hand experience with the language and it helps you learn it faster. The Spanish language that you are learning in school now sounds very interesting. I can't wait to hear more of it. How are you and your brother doing? I hope all is well. His bouts of anger and psychotic-ness sounds dangerous and strangely weird, yet it also sounds hilarious! I wish I could meet both of you in person, maybe someday. Now to the letter you sent to me. When I received this from you I was very surprised. This is a Japanese book you have. I don't know how you got it, nor where it came from. The letter starts out saying to you, in English, that you are not to open the book under any circumstances, or so you told me in your original letter that you wrote to me. Next it goes off in Japanese, which is something you can't read. OK well this is what it says:  
  
DO NOT OPEN, YET. Shelby no America (Shelby of America), you have been selected out of many to represent your country, your world. Because you have been chosen, you win a free flight to Tokyo, Japan, all expenses paid. You may bring along one family member and whatever you feel is necessary for this trip. If at any time you do not wish to accept this offer, you must then open the book and read it. I hope you do not opt to the second option. Just remember this word of advice:  
  
When the book is opened, the legend will become a reality  
  
Yours Very Sincerely  
  
Tsuomo Kigeki, Official Foreign Language Advisor  
  
It appears that this is a letter from my uncle. I wonder why he wants you here in Japan. Maybe you really did win some kind of prize of something, and if you're coming here, you must come and visit! I am so excited that I will get to meet you. OH, I almost forgot. The letter also says at the very end that you should go to the Chicago Midway airport once you receive word from me. I wonder how my uncle knows about us corresponding...maybe he knew that I would like to meet you, so he arranged this whole thing so we could meet! But...my uncle is wonderful in the English language...I wonder why he chose to write most of the letter in Japanese. Well, anyway. I look forward to seeing you and I am assuming that you're bringing your strange brother along, so I will get to meet him too! This is like a dream come true! You have my address, so when you get here and shake off the jet lag, come and see me! I'll have a welcoming crowd waiting!  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Kyoei Kigeki, Pen Pal!  
  
Shelby put the letter down, reread it, and started packing again. She had told her brother about the free trip they had won right when she received Kyoei's letter. She was surprised at what it said, and even more surprised to hear it was from Kyoei's uncle! She put her doubts away, though, and continued packing. She could hear her brother grunting in the other room, complaining about having to go and such.  
  
:: He hates traveling...he hates change...he's only going to look after me. But there's also the fact that we have no other family members. After I pack, I'll have to talk to him to make sure he's OK with going. If he really doesn't want to travel, we could just open the book and...and what? What are we going to do with a stupid book? That book doesn't sound as good as seeing Kyoei. Yeah...screw my brother's stupid feelings. We're going. ::  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!! Wait!" a red-haired girl ran after a tall man in a business suit.  
  
"Oy! Kyoei-chan, don't shout all the time or people will think you're a foreigner!" the girl's uncle laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Just because I'm an American doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of me," the girl turned her back to him in a huff.  
  
"Oh really? Fine. What did you need, I might be late," the man looked at his watch again.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that my pen pal, Shelby, is coming to visit this weekend. She got a weird book and a letter from you. Care to explain?" the girl turned back around to look at him questioningly.  
  
"I do hate to repeat myself, Kyoei-chan, and I'm going to be late, so no. I do not care to explain the situation to you, thank you very much." Her uncle stuck out his tongue. "I'll see you and your friend this weekend. You'll understand it all then. Sayoonara!" Kyoei's uncle waved and ran off to catch the bullet train to his work office.  
  
*later that weekend*  
  
The phone rang at the Kyoei residence on Saturday morning, and Kyoei rose from the table to answer it.  
  
"Hai. Moshi-moshi. Kigeki jutaku," Kyoei said.  
  
"A-ano...Kyoei..." a girl's voice was on the other end.  
  
"Anata ga wa sagasu Kyoei?" Kyoei asked if they were looking for her.  
  
"A-ano..." the girl answered, a little unsure of what to say.  
  
"Is this Kyoei?" there was a man's voice on the other end now. He was speaking English. "We don't speak Japanese much and don't know how to get to her house. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yes, I understand you perfectly, Jaren. Put Shelby back on the phone, please." Katie/Kyoei said, stressing the please. She hadn't spoken in English in a while, but it was flawless and had a bit of a New York accent to it. After giving them proper directions in her English dialect, Katie hung up the phone, and shifted into her usual form, Kyoei.  
  
I got the idea for this story from Ayarin. She wrote a story called Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation. I adore her writing in that story. It's a wonderful story that I feel everyone who likes FY should read! Moshi-moshi is a standard Japanese hello when talking on the telephone. Kigeki jutaku roughly translates into Kigeki house or Kigeki residence. (My Japanese is bad, but I'm learning. This is just what I looked up in my dictionary) Ano means something like Um. Anata ga wa sagasu Kyoei means something like You looking Kyoei (which people should recognize as the phrase Are you looking for Kyoei). Till next time!!!!! - KT ;P 


	3. Second Sequence: Searching, Finding, Ta...

Hey people, it's KT again. I only have two reviews so far!!! Oh well. I hope those who are reading are enjoying! ^_^ This is the second chapter. I hope it's getting more interesting for all of you. Thanks for the reviews, and Wanderlily, thanks for pointing out the confusion in the letter! I fixed it a bit, and hope it's not so confusing now, for others and you! ^_^ (even though you already figured it out!! ^_^) See you all in chapter three!  
  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase is god and owns most of FY. All original characters are mine! Don't take without permission!  
  
"bla" = dialog  
  
:: bla :: = thoughts  
  
*** = perspective change (and normally a bit of time has gone by)  
  
Two people were running through the streets of Tokyo, bumping into people and knocking them down. They didn't seem to notice though, because they kept on running. Some of the people knocked down were heard to mutter the words "Baka gaijin", which, if translated, would mean Stupid foreigner.  
  
"Shelby...where's the stupid house? We've been walking around here for ten whole minutes! I'm going to make you carry me soon," Jaren said.  
  
"OH...suck it up Jaren...we'll find it. Stop complaining!" Shelby kicked the nearest businessman, because her brother jumped out of the way before she could kick him. She turned bright red and said, "Sorry." Embarrassed, Shelby ran away, her brother followed, as he laughed to himself. When Shelby stopped running she was standing in front of a medium sized house. "Jaren...this is her house!" Shelby pointed to the house they were standing in front of.  
  
"Yes, so it is..." Her brother commented, dully. :: Stop pointing ::  
  
"I think it's a nice house!" Shelby started walking towards the door.  
  
"It's OK..." Her brother followed closely behind her. Shelby went up to the door, unsure of whether to knock or ring the bell. "Are we going to stand here all day?" Her brother was standing behind her. He was a tad impatient when he was outdoors. He moved in front of Shelby a bit and rang the bell.  
  
"Well, I didn't know if we were supposed to knock or ring the bell!" Shelby said. She turned her face from him.  
  
"It's not that hard...just pick one and do it!" Jaren rolled his eyes. After that, the door swung open, and a girl with red hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hello! I'm Kyoei, how do you do?" Kyoei asked the people standing in front of her. "Please, come in!" Shelby stared at Kyoei.   
  
:: She looks just like the picture she sent me! I can't believe she's actually standing in front of me and talking to me! ::  
  
Jaren cleared his throat and nudged Shelby with his elbow, causing Shelby to pop out of her reverie.  
  
"OH, sorry. I was caught up in the moment!" Shelby smiled, and rubbed the back of her head in embarassment.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm used to people staring at me," Kyoei said. Jaren noticed that her necklace was shining very brightly.  
  
:: At least I think it's a necklace... ::  
  
"Please, come in!" Kyoei ushered them into her house for the second time. "My uncle, the one that sent you the letter, said he wanted to talk with all three of us later tonight, if you'll stay," Shelby and Jaren walked inside the house.  
  
"Oh...I'm sure that's..." Shelby started to say. As she turned around, she noticed Jaren shaking his head profusely from behind Kyoei's shoulder. "That's fine, we'll stay as long as you need us to!" Shelby smiled nicely at Kyoei, but when she turned her back, she smiled evily at Jaren, who glared right back at her. He mouthed the word 'bitch' to her and she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'll be right back, I think my mother had baked some cookies and made some tea for us!" Kyoei headed for her kitchen. "Oh, please have a seat! I am sorry, I'm not used to having guests!" Kyoei motioned to the couches a little ways from where they were standing. "And, please take off your shoes. There are some house shoes for guests to your right!" With that, Kyoei continued into the kitchen and disappeared from view.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kyoei and Shelby had a good time talking about things that they normally wrote to each other about. Jaren was quiet most of the time and didn't say much, unless asked.  
  
:: Maybe he's not much of a people person. Maybe it's me...I know a lot of people aren't comfortable around me. :: Kyoei continued to think of all the things that she thought might be the reason for Jaren's silence, but at long last, Kyoei's uncle stepped through the door.  
  
"Kyoei-chan, are your friends here?" Kyoei's uncle hung up his coat and hat, took off his shoes, put on a pair of house shoes (basically slippers for all who were wondering) and made his way toward the living room.  
  
"Yes, uncle, they're here!" Kyoei motioned for him to sit down next to her.  
  
"This is my uncle, he's really nice, so don't be afraid of him," Kyoei said, smiling at Shelby and Jaren.  
  
"Yeah...like she said. I don't bite," Kigeki Tsuomo smiled at the guests that were sitting in front of them. He leaned forward, towards Shelby, and asked her, "Did you bring the book I sent you?"  
  
Shelby's face brightened up in mentioning of it, "Yeah! It's in my bag-" She ruffled through the contents of said 'bag' and brought out a red book with ancient Chinese symbols on the cover and the spine. The book seemed very old, but looked brand new.  
  
:: What is it about this book that makes me like I'm floating a million miles away? :: Kyoei wondered.  
  
Shelby held the book out to Kyoei's uncle, "Here, do you want this back?" She asked him.  
  
"For now, yes. You'll be getting it back soon, though," Her uncle stood up, grabbed the book, opened it, and shut it again. "I'm afraid I don't know you name," Tsuomo was addressing Jaren, for the first time. He looked up at Tsuomo for the first time.  
  
"I'm Jaren," He said, extending his hand toward Kyoei's uncle, who shook it. "I'm not much of a people person..." Jaren looked back towards the table again.  
  
"Well, that's OK. A lot of people aren't. Now, what I am about to tell all of you will shock and amaze you. You might not believe it, but for everyone's sake, you must. It's been sixty years since this book was last used, and now it is your turn to use it," Kyoei's uncle turned around, seeming to be thinking of what to say.  
  
"Use it how, Tsuomo? Like for research?" Kyoei questioned her uncle.  
  
"No, like...like go inside the book," Tsuomo turned around and faced the group. "This is the story about four girls who gathered the seven seishi of Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku. They obtained omnipotent power and made every one of their wishes come true," Her uncle sighed and sat down again. "The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it, will receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become reality and begin..." Her uncle put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You mean...all we have to do is read this book and all our wishes will come true?" Shelby asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes...well, no, it's not that simple. You see once you start reading the story...you become the story. You will go into this book, and the accounts of what you do in the book will be recorded on the pages."  
  
"Like a diary of your life written by someone else?" Kyoei didn't think such a book existed.  
  
"Yes, sort of like that. The reason you have this book, Shelby, is because you have been chosen. I was in my office late one evening, and this book shows up on my desk with an address attached to it. The address happened to be yours. At the time, I didn't know who you were, and didn't know you had been corresponding with Kyoei here, otherwise, I would've said something...maybe..." Tsuomo smiled at the group. "And the reason that Jaren was asked to come with you, is because he is very much a part of this story," Tsuomo looked at Jaren, who stared at him like he was out of his mind.  
  
"And how am I a part of this...story?" Jaren didn't believe a word this guy was saying, but he decided to hear what he was getting at before writing him off as a nutcase.  
  
"Well...for one thing, you bear the mark of a warrior...right..." Tsuomo reached over and touched his right shoulder. "There," He sat back down. "Am I right?" Tsuomo cracked a smile, acting like he already knew the answer to the question.  
  
"Well if you mean the weird glowing symbol that shows up there for a few seconds, then, yes," Jaren raised his eyebrows and sat back a bit.  
  
Kyoei turned to her uncle, "Then I'm supposed to go into the story too? That's what that whole power-transfer-séance thing was for? To give me more power to fulfill my duties as a warrior of Seiryuu?" Kyoei asked, very interested now.  
  
Her uncle made a shhhing motion, "Yes, but I haven't gotten to that yet!" Tsuomo laughed at Kyoei's enthusiasm. 


	4. Third Sequence: Story's Revealed

New chapter...fresh meat, maybe I will drag in some new fans! *highly doubts it* Thanks to my reviewers! I love reviews. "Reviews are like oxygen! Reviews are a many splendid thing! All you need is reviews!" Word 'love' replaced by 'reviews' because we all know what's more important! (got that from a good CCS fic ^^)  
  
:: bla :: = thoughts  
  
"Bla" = actual dialog  
  
*** = change in perspective (and usually a bit of time has passed)  
  
*bla* = action that is happening (or something like that such as *KT kicks her shift key cause it doesn't like to work*)  
  
Slowly but surely Tsuomo got through the story of The Universe of the Four Gods. He explained to them what it would be like there in the book world and that they would have to be weary of their surroundings. He explained that there were 5 other warriors that they needed to find in the book world. At long last he told them that there were priestesses that were still alive from the last time the book was opened, but that they were already 75 years old and wouldn't be much help besides relaying to them their experiences while in the book world. He also told them that if the priestess didn't have a strong enough Will the beast god would devour her. Then he told Shelby that she was the Priestess. (Or Lady Priestess as they say in the anime!) (like they would call a man a priestess...they really don't need to say lady along with it)  
  
"In the book you will encounter many hardships. That is just how it is. There will be those that don't want Seiryuu to be summoned and those are your enemies. There will be those that are sympathetic with your cause, and those are the people you must ask help from. And there will also be those that don't want you in their land at all simply because of what the last Seiryuu priestess and seishi did. I'm afraid your time in Kutou may not be a nice one, but I am hoping that you enjoy your stay," Tsuomo went into the kitchen at long last and grabbed a drink. He came back out with a letter in his hand. "The last Seiryuu priestess wrote this letter to you, Shelby. She has some things within the letter that she wishes you to deliver for her, but it is not impertinent that you do so, if you do not wish to. It is up to you whether you read the letter and it is also up to you to decide whether or not you tell anyone what was written in the letter. You do not have to share the information within the letter," Tsuomo handed Shelby the letter, who took it, reluctantly, and then he picked up the book, "Tomorrow I will have to send all of you in here. Have the things that you want to bring with you packed. You might be walking for a while, so please pack appropriately for this kind of travel.  
  
"You know...this sounds exactly like an anime I once saw called Fushigi Yugi," Shelby said to the group.  
  
"That would be because this is Fushigi Yugi. The story is real. Yuu Watase happens to own it, because she married Yuki Keisuke and he let her publish the story under her name. The characters are real, but they don't look the same as they do in the anime and manga because Watase turned it into a fictional story, not a non-fiction. Fushigi Yugi is supposed to be a fictional story. If the story was ever told, then it should be in the form of a fictional story. Yuu Watase changed the names of the characters so that people would not know them, but the people that this happened to still remember the story very vividly. So you see, Yuki Miaka is not her real name; it's the real name of the character in the story Fushigi Yugi, but nothing more. Hongo Yui is not Yui's real name either. It's her character's name. And Yuki Keisuke goes by a different name too. Yes, yes...I know I sound daft, but the story of The Universe of the Four Gods isn't to be used for fame or fortune, and we all know that the media would be all over the people involved in the story if they knew who they really were. I just hope that people won't ask questions when a new story comes out..." Tsuomo looked thoughtful for a moment before waiting for more questions.  
  
"So...what powers do my seishi have?"  
  
"The each have a special power given to them specifically by their god. I really don't know what it is. Why don't you ask the seishi you have with you?" Tsuomo turned to Kyoei, waiting to hear her story, even thought he already knew it.  
  
"So...what's your power, Kyoei-chan?" Shelby asked, intrigued by the idea.  
  
Kyoei blinked. She had never told anyone other than the Kigeki family about this power that she had, "I am a shape shifter. I can shift into anything possible. I originally lived in the United States as well, which is why I had a bit of a NY accent when I was talking to you on the phone," Kyoei shifted into her regular form that no one ever really saw anymore. She still had red hair and blue eyes, but she was heavier than before. More of a pear shaped body than a thin, yet slightly muscular, one. "My real name is Katie. I moved here when I was 13 and my birth parents still live in New York, I'm guessing, with my other 4 brothers and sisters. I didn't feel I belonged there so they sent me here. At first my power was very weak and untrained, but when the Kigeki family realized who I was, they all had this weird 'family reunion-meeting thing' and they told me that a lot of the members of their family had a small amount of power and that they wanted to give it to me so that I would become stronger. They said that if I was stronger then I could protect you better, when the time came. But I don't know how much more powerful I became, because I've practiced a lot to raise and control my power. One can never be sure when training," Katie shifted back into Kyoei. "Anyway...I hope you're not disappointed that your pen pal isn't pure Japanese..."  
  
Shelby looked upon her sympathetically, "Of course not. But of course," she said with a thoughtful look on her face, "I'm very surprised!" Shelby laughed and patted Kyoei on her shoulder. "Jaren...what's your power?"  
  
Jaren raised his eyebrows and stared at her incredulously before he became impassive again, "I don't know...why?" He eyed her with mock paranoia.  
  
"I was just curious!" She shot back, angry that he was being so cocky.  
  
"Maybe it's extreme madness!" Kyoei suggested, "Wait...no. Not mad like insane, but you know. You always wrote to me about your brother's horrible bouts of anger where he would go around and destroy everything in your house! Then you told me that you have to go and clean it up because he didn't remember doing it and said it was your fault," Kyoei explained.  
  
"YEAH!" Shelby agreed. "That has to be it! It's the only other interesting thing he does!" Shelby answered, insulting her brother in the process.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Only other interesting thing?" Jaren raised his eyebrows at her. :: She has no right to be accusing me of not doing anything interesting! She doesn't even check up on what I'm doing half the time! Besides it's not like she's anymore worthy of the title intriguing. ::   
  
"Yes. The only other interesting thing you do. The rest of your day you sit on your ass and draw, read, watch TV, or play video games. You're an anti-social freak!" Shelby turned her back to him.  
  
"Well you're a try-too-hard slut who turned rebel so she could catch a guy!" Jaren turned his back to her too. :: I don't care if I'm making a fool of myself right now. That was unforgivable. What I do is perfectly social! I have conversations with my characters daily! Which might or might not be considered mental, but that's beside the point! ::  
  
Kyoei and Tsuomo had stood on the sidelines of this argument. It wasn't their place to butt in, so they just sort of looked at each other and shrugged. Sibling rivalries weren't something Tsuomo was used to, but Kyoei knew all too well what they were like. Some of hers had been disastrous. Those memories she strayed away from, though, now a days. "I think maybe you should...uhm...go and get some rest for tomorrow. We'll probably have a long day ahead of us, right?" Kyoei smiled with uncertainty as she tried to get the two to cooperate.  
  
Shelby stood up then, suddenly, "You know what..." she said, swaying a little from not standing for so long, "I think you're right. It is time for us to leave. We've stayed past our welcome now. We'll be back here tomorrow around noon?" Shelby asked, unsure of what time they should set out.  
  
"That would be more than OK with us. We shall see you both tomorrow, and it was very nice meeting you!" Tsuomo got up as Jaren and Shelby made their way towards the door, and Kyoei followed her uncle.  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow," Kyoei whispered to Shelby.  
  
"Neither can I!" Shelby stuck out her hand to shake Kyoei's goodbye. Kyoei stared at her hand a moment, forgetting that this was a way of saying goodbye, took her hand firmly in her own, and shook it. As Jaren and Shelby stood outside in the doorway, though, Kyoei and Tsuomo bowed goodbye to them, and the two did the same. :: That was an awkward goodbye... ::  
  
:: Great...the outdoors again... :: Jaren herded his sister along to the sidewalk and back to their hotel. :: I can't wait to get inside. ::  
  
"You're in a hurry, Jaren," Shelby said. She was still a bit miffed about his comment to her earlier in the Kigeki house.  
  
"Yes, I am. You know how much I LOVE the outdoors, sister!" Jaren was pissed at her too. :: She didn't have to go yelling some of my faults around to complete strangers! She can by so oblivious to these things sometimes. :: Jaren glared at the back of Shelby's head as they made it into the hotel. Shelby opened the door to their room, choose a side room that was closed off to the rest of the main room, shut the door, and locked it. :: Fine. She can rot in her room for all I care! ::  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shelby and Jaren had left the house a couple of minutes ago, and as soon as they had disappeared from view Kyoei went to her room.  
  
:: I need to pack... :: It was true that she needed to pack, but her thoughts were preoccupied with old ghosts and memories she'd rather forget. :: Those two remind me so much of my older brother and myself. Well...sort of. :: Kyoei shuddered at the memory of her older brother. :: It's not like I hate him...you don't really ever hate family, but I don't like him, and that's the problem. I didn't like any of them...our family was a love but not like relationship! :: There was a knock at Kyoei's door as her 'mother' came in.  
  
*change english to Japanese*  
  
"How was your day today, Kyoei?" Her 'mother' went over to her bed and sat on the edge. Kyoei's 'mother' was always a very beautiful woman. She had long black hair that was always put up in some kind of carved hair ornament, and she wore lots of dark hues in her clothes. She loved talking to her because her voice was pretty, soft, and had a tinkling sound to it when she spoke.  
  
"It was good, but it was tiring. My memories of my other family were remembered today when I was watching Shelby and Jaren fight, and the memories of my other family are wearing me out. I might pack for my adventure tomorrow. Would you mind helping?" Kyoei looked up at her mother from her spot on the floor.  
  
Her mother smiled at her, "Of course I wouldn't mind. You know that, dear," Her mother got up from the bed, and knelt beside her. She stroked Kyoei's hair for a little while then kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "I hope you can sleep tonight! You'll need your rest for tomorrow." She patted Kyoei on the head and left the room.  
  
:: She knows how old ghosts are. She knows how they can consume your every thought and make it impossible to do anything else but think about them... :: Kyoei remembered back to when she lived in New York. She had heard a song once that she felt went with her perfectly well, but she only remembered the first four lines now.  
  
There's a valley of sorrow in my soul   
  
Where every night I hear the thunder roll   
  
Like the sound of a distant gun   
  
Over all the damage I have done   
  
Kyoei changed into her pajamas, did other things necessary before going to bed, turned off the lights and hopped in, burying herself in the blankets and pillows so no one would hear her cry.  
  
KT: So...what do you think?! I did pretty well for writing this in one day! (same with the last chapter as well... .) I got this song from the fanfiction Prayer in Open D. That's the song name too and Emmylou Harris sings it. I like this song, but I like the lyrics better, and the fanfiction I read has inspired me some, but that's inspiration for later chapters. Kyoei won't be this angsty throughout the whole thing, don't worry! Or at least I don't think she will...anyone have any favorite character yet? ^^ Till next time! Questions and comments (as well as flames, god forbid) go to me! BAI - KT - 


	5. Fourth Sequence: Into the Book

Hey peeps, KT again. (I start every chapter like this don't I? Oh well...) New chapter. Tell a friend about my story and how they should read it because it's so good! *hopes her readers agree with her inflated ego* Enjoy! ~ JA ~ KT ~  
  
::bla:: = thoughts  
  
"bla" = actual dialog  
  
*bla* = action that happened (or whatever...I think you caught on by now...)  
  
********** = new perspective and usually time has passed  
  
Kyoei woke up the next morning feeling tired from not getting a lot of sleep last night. The song she couldn't remember was bugging her to no end, simply because she couldn't remember the rest of the lyrics.  
  
*change dialog from English to Japanese here*   
  
"Kyoei-chan...are you awake?" Kyoei's 'mother' was at the door.  
  
"Yes," She wiped the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"May I come in?" Her mother had her hand on the doorknob. She was worried about Kyoei and wanted to make sure she was OK this morning.  
  
"Yes, please do," Kyoei stood up and began to look for things she needed to pack.  
  
Her mother opened the door a crack to make sure she was decent, and strode through, closing the door behind her. "You've been crying, haven't you? Did you get much sleep?" she stood behind her adopted daughter and stroked her hair lovingly.  
  
Kyoei turned around and gave her mother a hug. "No, I didn't get much sleep, but it is nice that I have you to talk to and comfort me," Kyoei let a few more tears slip from her eyes before stopping herself and calming down.  
  
Her mother put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her away a bit so she could see Kyoei's face, "Let's get you packed so you're not late for your trip. There's also some breakfast for you downstairs. Your father took off work today so we may say goodbye to you," Her mother smiled down at her, knowing full well what might happen to Kyoei when she left into the book world. A few tears spilled from both their eyes as they thought of the possibility.  
  
"He didn't have to do that...I'll be back!" Kyoei started to laugh, like it was impossible that she would die from something other than old age.  
  
"He wanted to, Kyoei-chan," Her mother smiled at her. "But we need to start packing. Goodbyes are for later, and you need to eat breakfast so you can keep up your strength!" Her mother gave her a gentle push out the door so Kyoei could eat while she packed a bit for her.  
  
:: Multi-tasking is good when you're in a hurry. We only have two hours! :: When Kyoei stepped into the kitchen, she saw her father cooking hot cakes on the stove for her. She wasn't used to seeing him cooking, so she stared at the scene for a moment before she registered that this was real.  
  
"Good morning, Kyoei! How was your night?" Her father smiled at her from where she was standing.  
  
"I am doing all right. I didn't get much sleep last night," Kyoei admitted, and she saw her father's worried face.  
  
"Yes, your mother and I heard you for a bit last night, but she said to leave you alone. Are you scared about leaving?" He questioned her, concerned.  
  
"No, I was consumed by some old ghosts," Kyoei went to the medicine cabinet and took out some asprin to calm her headache that had started.  
  
"I see. Then it was that?" Kyoei's father went back to cooking.  
  
"Yes, that was all. So...what's for breakfast?" Kyoei asked, trying to change the mood to something happier and lighter. All this moodiness wasn't going to make her in any mood to see her friends today.  
  
"Well! I have a special treat for you, Kyoei-chan! Hot cakes and syrup with some red bean jelly on toast! And when your friends come, there's some pudding in the refrigerator!" Her father put a plate of food on the table, waiting for her to sit down. Kyoei downed a glass of water and some asprin and walked over to the table. She pulled out a chair, and sat down in front of the food placed there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*turn language back into English here*  
  
Shelby crawled out of bed around 11:00 am that morning. She had stayed up late to pack and was glad it was over with, because she wasn't in the mood to do it today.  
  
:: I wonder if Jaren has taken the stick out that he shoved up his ass. :: At that time, Shelby walked out the door to get some breakfast. She noticed Jaren sleeping on the pullout couch, and shook him rigorously to wake him up. "Get up, come on, we only have an hour!" Shelby pulled the covers off him and turned on the lights so as to ruse him some more.  
  
"WTH ARE YOU DOING?" Jaren grabbed the covers and pulled them over his face to block out the blinding light.  
  
"WELL IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Shelby repeated herself, stomping over to Jaren and pulling the covers off him again. This time she dragged him out of the bed and dropped him on the floor, causing Jaren to curse some more (and very loudly at that), :: At least he got up... :: Shelby went off to make a pot of coffee as Jaren, reluctantly, went to take a shower.  
  
"What time do we have to be there?" Jaren asked, (after shower) appearing in the doorway and looking at his watch.  
  
"Noon, and I don't want to be late! Are you packed?" Shelby was also making some lunch for the three of them for the trip, hoping she packed enough food for a while.  
  
"Yeah, I packed last night. Are we just bringing all the stuff we brought with us here?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm bringing some food with us and I took the hotel shampoo and conditioner, soap, coffee, complimentary robes, a mini sewing kit, I think there were some shower caps, asprin, plastic cups, more coffee, sugar, creamer, Kleenex, pads of paper, pens, hotel bible, lotion, and I think there was a few things of chap-stick,"  
  
"Wow...you swiped a lot..." Jaren stood there, surprised at how much complimentary things you could get in a hotel. :: What do we need a bible for?! ::  
  
"Yup...the whole lot! I would've taken towels if I thought we needed them...what do you think?"  
  
"I think take some. What about the sheets and pillows?"  
  
"Its ancient China...you think their beds will be really clean? We'll pack em. Where's that extra suitcase we decided to bring?"  
  
"The small one? Here, I put it under my bed," Jaren reached under the bed and handed it to Shelby as she walked into her room and began stripping the beds and stuffing in a few towels after the sheets and pillows. They were obviously in a better mood after they had properly woken up.  
  
"You think we might be on our own for a while? I don't think they'll take our money, or Kyoei's when we're there..." Shelby took the sheets and towels out again, folding them this time so they had more space in the suitcase.  
  
"We might, but let's not think about it, I'm sure we'll be fine," Jaren went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.  
  
"OH, I was just wondering, because if we were, then we should probably pack some more food," Shelby finished packing her sheets, pillows, and towels again, and had moved on to the sheets that were on Jaren's bed.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds logical. Maybe we should look for jobs when we get there so we might make some money for things," Jaren was looking towards Shelby as she packed the rest of the sheets into the mini suitcase.  
  
"Yeah, but what are you going to do? You hate the outdoors and any physical activity!" Shelby laughed. :: And anything social is almost forbidden! ::  
  
"Then...I'll find somewhere to stay while you and Kyoei find jobs and I'll stay in the room we rent out once we do have money," Jaren looked happy at his decision. He only really ever talked to his sister anyway, so it was best to get out his opinion early in the game so no one else knew he existed during the trip to Kutou, which he still believed was all a hoax.  
  
"You know...what are you going to do when you get older and are living on your own? You'll need a job!" Shelby was exasperated by how much her brother mooched off of her.  
  
"Yeah, but like you said...that's when I'm older. And when I am older, I'll get a job! Something indoor that doesn't require much work, like a food tester," Jaren laughed. He didn't want to talk about his future at the moment, or ever.  
  
"Whatever," Shelby was finished packing in all under a half an hour and went to grab a quick shower before their departure. After getting dressed for her day, she and Jaren left the hotel, buying more food at a local grocery store that took American dollars, and stopped at a Japanese Starbucks to get a cup of coffee. After taking a few sips she turned to Jaren, "You think this is too much to carry?" Shelby pointed to the two bags that Jaren was carrying and the sheet she had strapped over her back and tied in the front of her body, carrying their groceries and the third suitcase.  
  
"Nah, we'll be fine. And if it is too much, I'm sure Kyoei could turn into a pushcart and we could pile all of our bags on there and pull her/it," Jaren laughed at the impossibility of it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shelby thought he was serious. They turned up the street that lead to Kyoei's house, running a little bit late, because Starbucks was so packed. Shelby drank more of her coffee. She hadn't been able to have a cup in the hotel because Jaren had drunk it all. As they appeared at the door, it swung open before they could knock.  
  
"HEY!" Kyoei was standing there, a big smile on her face, but it looked like she had been crying just a little while ago.  
  
"Hey!" Shelby gave Kyoei a hug and whispered to her, "I'll talk to you, privately, later," Shelby stepped back, and Kyoei saw Jaren wave at her. :: I guess Jaren isn't much of a socialist... :: Kyoei smiled, sweatdropped, and waved back at him. Kyoei stepped aside and let them in. As Jaren passed, though, he popped the sweatdrop that had appeared above her head. Kyoei blinked, :: How did he do that?! :: Kyoei closed the door and went into the living room, where she saw Shelby sitting on the couch and Jaren sitting on the floor, feet under the coffee table again. Kyoei stared at them, and Tsuomo walked out of the kitchen, holding The Universe of the Four Gods book in his left hand, and a glass of orange juice in another, which he was drinking. His shirt was untucked, he hadn't shaved, and his tie was loose around his neck. His pants were unbuttoned, but zipped, and his socks looked a week old. "Uncle?" Kyoei stared at him, finding it hard to believe that this was her uncle. She had never seen him this undone...he was always wearing a suit that always looked sharp and crisp on him. He never looked like he had just woken up and hadn't gotten dressed.  
  
"Yes Kyoei?" Her uncle stopped drinking and turned around to look at her, staring at him.  
  
She looked away, "Never mind," She looked at her feet, embarrassed. It wasn't her place to tell her uncle what he should be wearing.  
  
Her uncle noticed, and said to her, "You think the outfit is a bit much? This is how I look relaxed and unprepared for work. It helps with the stress," Her uncle smiled comically and went to sit down on the chair next to the coffee table, across from Jaren.  
  
:: This is exactly how we were seated yesterday... :: Kyoei went to take her place on the couch.  
  
"I see you are all packed and ready to go here," Her uncle smiled again, noting the three parcels that Jaren and Shelby had come with.  
  
"Yes, we thought we might need sheets and pillows and food and other things..." Shelby noted all the things they had with them, but didn't see Kyoei's stuff anywhere. "Kyoei-chan...aren't you bringing anything?" Shelby didn't think they had over packed, but maybe she was wrong.  
  
"OH, yes, my stuff is upstairs, should I get it?" Kyoei looked at her uncle, waiting for his response.  
  
"Yes, I think now would be a good time to go and get that," As he said that, Kyoei got up and went to her room. Shelby decided to follow her, thinking this the best time to ask her why she had been crying.  
  
"Kyoei-chan...can I come with?" Shelby asked, after Kyoei.  
  
"Yes, just come up the stairs and I'm the first door on the left," Kyoei shouted from her room.  
  
"OK!" Shelby called up to her as she ran up the stairs, leaving Jaren and Kyoei's uncle downstairs. She noticed that Jaren had started to stare at Kyoei's uncle. She shook her head. :: When will he learn? :: But then she noticed that Kyoei's uncle was glaring at him right back. Shelby blinked. :: How...childish... :: Shelby got to Kyoei's room, and looked around. It was a nice room, if not a bit small, in her opinion.  
  
"Sorry, it's not totally clean right now. I just got up about two hours ago..." Kyoei grinned.  
  
"No, it's OK, me and Jaren woke up at 11:00, and so you were up before us!" Shelby smiled back. "I just wanted to ask you what was wrong. When you opened the door, you looked happy, but your eyes looked like they had just been crying, so I thought maybe something was wrong," Shelby looked at the floor.  
  
Kyoei went over to Shelby and tilted her head back up, saying, "It's nothing to feel ashamed about! You can ask me anything, Shelby-chan! I was crying; this is true. I had been saying goodbye to my parents and was sad to be leaving them, because there's always the possibility that I won't come back here. My father had taken the day off so he could say goodbye to me, and my uncle had taken the whole rest of this week off so he could keep track of what was happening to us in the book and report to my parents as well," Kyoei looked at Shelby. She had tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh Kyoei...I'm sorry. It's so much easier for Jaren and me to leave here, because it's just us and we're the only family we have left, but you have two families, and they both will miss you if you don't come back! I solemnly promise to bring you back here, Kyoei-chan, and I promise to bring you back alive!" Shelby stopped crying, and went into Kyoei's bathroom to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying.  
  
"Shelby-chan..." Kyoei leaned against the bathroom doorframe. "I'm sorry too. Talking about families must be hard for you, because you've never had one," Kyoei looked at the floor now. :: I can be so stupid sometimes! Couldn't you see that telling her that would just make her unhappy? ::  
  
"OH! Kyoei-chan! Don't feel bad! I have Jaren! He's all the family I really need, because I never knew any other family. I don't think I could handle any more!" Shelby laughed. She was a bit sad that she didn't have any other family, but she didn't want to make Kyoei feel bad about it. :: It wasn't her fault! I was the one who asked her what was wrong. I shouldn't be the one crying. :: Shelby laughed again as she walked out of the bathroom. She put her right arm around Kyoei's shoulder, causing Kyoei to stoop down a little, because she was a considerable amount taller than Shelby. "Now, let's go downstairs and we won't tell anyone about what happened up here!" Shelby pointed her fist forward, as Kyoei grabbed her bag and they started out the door, laughing, for some apparent reason. As soon as they got to the stairs, Shelby took her arm off of Kyoei's shoulder, so they could both walk down the stairs without falling.  
  
"OK, I got my luggage here," Kyoei said, holding up her one bag. It was only about two feet long and one foot wide, but it was stuffed to the brim.  
  
"That's all you're bringing?" Shelby was beginning to think that they had over packed again.  
  
"Yes, but what you have there is just fine. Don't worry, you didn't over pack," Tsuomo reassured her. "Now, it's time to go," Tsuomo held up the book. "OH, but before you do go, I must tell you, you should probably call each other by your seishi names," Tsuomo couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten that.  
  
"OH YEAH! They do that in Fushigi Yugi too!" Shelby said, like she couldn't believe she had forgotten.  
  
"Yeah..." Tsuomo looked in her direction, thinking she was a little out of her mind.  
  
"Well, my symbol means comedy. So, my name's Kyougen," Kyoei said, so everyone knew her new name now.  
  
"Jaren?" Shelby looked his way, asking him.  
  
"I rarely see my symbol, so I don't know what it is. Nor can I read Chinese or whatever it is, so I wouldn't know what it is anyway," Jaren said, looked the other way.  
  
"Just will it to appear, and I'll tell you what it means then," Kyoei said.  
  
:: Just will it...what does she think it is? Something I control? Whatever, better try anyways. :: Jaren thought about the symbol that was on his right shoulder. He could feel his anger starting to rise very fast.  
  
"There it is! That's the symbol! It means drum. Your name is Taiko!" Kyoei exclaimed, happy that he was able to get him symbol to appear, but at the same time, she saw a blue aura surround him. She walked a bit closer to him and noticed that his eyes were now a solid orange color. Jaren let out a loud scream, jumped up, and started running at a cabinet filled with nice china that has probably been in the Kigeki family for years now. Kyoei noticed what he was going after, and realized that this was probably his seishi power. "NO! NOT THE CHINA!" Kyoei ran after him, and Jaren ran toward the desk full of papers instead. Before he could get to the desk and tear it apart, Kyougen shifted into a steel cage, and held Jaren in.   
  
Shelby stared at the scene. :: This is about the weirdest thing I've ever seen! Here I was standing next to Kyoei...er Kyougen and we saw my brother's symbol, and next thing I know he's going psycho in the Kigeki living room! He does this at home, but I've never paid close attention to him when he does it and don't notice the blue aura and orange glowing eyes; and besides, there's nothing breakable, or nice at our house. :: Shelby looked around the room they were in. :: Here there are more breakable things and nicely organized stuff than the art department at my school! If he broke anything I would feel horrible! But then Kyougen just launched herself toward Jaren...she was in the air, and then she was ...a steel cage? It was bizarre, but that is, after all, her power, I guess. This is just all so very new to me, and I just have to get used to it. But more important is getting Jaren back to normal! He's bashing himself against the walls of the cage that Kyougen turned herself into. I don't know if Kyougen can stand this kind of beating! :: "Jaren...what are you doing?! Calm down and stop trying to cause chaos and destruction in this house! You can do it when we get home! Stop it!" Shelby went over to the cage to stare at her brother in his maddened state. He turned toward her and growled, lashing out and trying to grab Shelby and tear her apart like he was going to do the desk and then the rest of the room. Once he realized she was out of reach, he went back to scratching the bars and trying to bend them so he could get out. Suddenly, Kyougen shifted into a different kind of cage. The inside had padded white material on the walls, and past the material, was solid titanium.  
  
**********A Half Hour Later**********  
  
"WTH is this?" Jaren's usual voice came from within the cage that Kyougen had made herself into. The minute she was convinced that he was OK again, she shifted back into her usual form. Bruises had started to form all over her body and she had a few cuts on her face, but all in all she looked OK, if not just a bit tired.  
  
"It was a cage. Good thing is, we know your seishi power and name. Bad thing, you almost tore apart my living room, and you gave me many bruises and cuts. Good thing, we can get going now," Kyoei helped Jaren up from the ground. "Your name is Taiko, OK?" Kyougen went to get some more asprin and water.  
  
"Yeah..." Jaren looked after her. "I did all that?" He asked Shelby, so no one else would hear.  
  
"Yeah...you do that at home too, but you never remember tearing up the house and," Shelby had a pissed off look on her face now, "then you say it's my fault and make me clean up your mess..." Shelby turned away from him and went to check on Kyougen.  
  
"Oh..." Jaren went to sit by the coffee table again, glaring at Tsuomo in the process. Kyougen and Shelby came back, picked up the things they needed, and waited for Jaren to get up and grab the two suitcases that Shelby and him had.  
  
"OK, now all you have to do is be touching both Kyougen and Taiko when you turn the first page of this book, and then you'll be off," Tsuomo explained to Shelby.  
  
"Got it," She linked her arms in-between Kyougen's and Taiko's, placed her hand on the book page that Tsuomo had opened for her, turned the page, and was surrounded by a blue light. All three were sucked into the book, and when the light was gone Tsuomo saw that he was the only person standing in the room, once more.  
  
There, how do you like it so far? Is it good? I want to thank all my reviewers! You've kept me going with your nice words! I was so happy to hear people liking my story, and I hope I attract more people! *wishes with all her might* I'd also like to thank Purple Mouse for writing her songfic to the song "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General." All thanks to her I have downloaded that song from the Internet and it has now gotten stuck in my head! And I can't get it out. Expect to see it appear at some point in time in my story here now. LOL XD! Have a swell rest of the day! And I hope to have a new chapter out soon. (wrote this one again in just one day .) (Are you all happy with my chapters? Do I spend enough time writing them?) I will be going on vacation soon for two weeks, so I hope I'll have enough posted by that time to tide you all over! Till next time! - KT - 


	6. OMAKE! Chapter Four OMAKE!

KT: I have decided to do omake things for this series! This is my first time doing them, and I hope they are very funny! Let me know what you think!   
  
Disclaimer: KT thought up Omake's. Any allusions that she may allude to are intentional and are owned by someone else. All omake's have the right to be clichéd and/or unoriginal. Omake's are supposed to be funny.  
  
Omake ONE:  
  
"Yeah, I packed last night. Are we just bringing all the stuff we brought with us here?" Jaren asked, over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm bringing some food with us and I took the hotel shampoo and conditioner, soap, coffee, complimentary robes, a mini sewing kit, I think there were some shower caps, asprin, plastic cups, more coffee, sugar, creamer, Kleenex, pads of paper, pens, hotel bible, lotion, and I think there was a few things of chap-stick,"  
  
"Wow...you swiped a lot..." Jaren stood there, surprised at how much complimentary things you could get in a hotel. :: What do we need a bible for?! ::  
  
"Yup...the whole lot! I would've taken towels if I thought we needed them...what do you think?"  
  
"I think take some. What about the sheets and pillows?"  
  
"Its ancient China...you think their beds will be really clean? We'll pack em. Where's that extra suitcase we decided to bring?"  
  
"The small one? Here, I put it under my bed," Jaren reached under the bed and handed it to Shelby as she walked into her room and began stripping the beds and stuffing in a few towels after the sheets and pillows.  
  
"Hey...what about the mattresses?" Shelby turned chibi with an evil glint in her eye and a maliciously insane smile pasted on her face. "I don't think they'd miss them, do you?" Shelby stuck her head out of the doorframe, a grin lighting up her face.  
  
"Sure, let's take them too! What about the battery operated coffee maker? You think that will be of use too?" Jaren, who had also turned SD, was excited now. They were taking anything and everything from this hotel room!  
  
"YEAH! I mean...who knows how we'll make coffee in Kutou without it! What about the drapes? You think we can sell them for some money? I don't know if they've seen this kind of material in ancient China before!" Shelby stared at the drapes, contemplating how much they could get for them.  
  
"Yeah, then we might not have to get a job! What about the table? I'm sure we can disassemble it!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
The rest of the half an hour was spent tearing up the apartment for other possible things they could take with. By the time they left the hotel, they were covered in sheets that held anything from lamps to wooden table legs and they looked a little like bandits.  
  
KT: I'm sure this particular omake would be much funnier if made into a movie.  
  
Omake TWO:   
  
Kyoei closed the door and went into the living room, where she saw Shelby sitting on the couch and Jaren sitting on the floor, feet under the coffee table again. Kyoei stared at them, and Tsuomo walked out of the kitchen, holding The Universe of the Four Gods book in his left hand, and a glass of orange juice in another, which he was drinking. His shirt was untucked, he hadn't shaved, and his tie was loose around his neck. His pants were unbuttoned, but zipped, and his socks looked a week old. "Uncle?" Kyoei stared at him, finding it hard to believe that this was her uncle. She had never seen him this undone...he was always wearing a suit that always looked sharp and crisp on him. He never looked like he had just woken up and hadn't gotten dressed.  
  
"Yes Kyoei?" Her uncle stopped drinking and turned around to look at her, staring at him.  
  
She looked away, "Never mind," She looked at her feet, embarrassed. It wasn't her place to tell her uncle what he should be wearing.  
  
Her uncle noticed, and said to her, "You think the outfit is a bit much?" He turned around, looking at his clothes. "This is how I look relaxed and unprepared for work. It helps with the stress," Her uncle smiled comically and hopped over to Kyoei. He drained the orange juice, and handed her the glass, then, after making sure the glass was secure in her hand, he threw off his black suit pants to reveal...WHITE BOXERS WITH BUNNIES ON THEM! Then he hopped around the room and started running in circles, waving his arms around.  
  
"NO WORK!!! NO WORK!!!!!" Tsuomo started to hear the song "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" start up in his head, and he decided to write new lyrics to it. "I am the very model of a no-pants stress free worker guy! I've information nothing and my friends have big fat saucer eyes! I used to be respectable and didn't scare my friends this much. But then I went and drank some juice which is starting to give me hiccups!"  
  
KT: We end this little scene with him still singing the lyrics, running around in circles still waving his arms around, and everyone else almost dying of heart failure. (. I told you I'd put that song in here somewhere! XD! The scary thing is...I used to dance like that when I was little... . *hides from embarassment*)  
  
Omake THREE:  
  
"There it is! That's the symbol! It means drum. Your name is Taiko!" Kyoei exclaimed, happy that he was able to get him symbol to appear, but at the same time, she saw a blue aura surround him. She walked a bit closer to him and noticed that his eyes were now a solid orange color. Jaren let out a loud scream, jumped up, and started running at a cabinet filled with nice china that has probably been in the Kigeki family for years now. Kyoei noticed what he was going after, and realized that destruction was probably his seishi power. "NO! NOT THE CHINA!" Kyoei reached out her hand, and Jaren stopped right in front of the cabinet, staring at it for a few moments longer. He ripped open the doors and carefully took out a teacup and a saucer. He pointed his finger in the cup and...tea came out. Wait...TEA CAME OUT! Kyoei and Shelby did a double take and stared at Jaren sipping daintily from the cup. They both had the deer-caught-in-headlights look pasted onto their faces as they nearly died of heart failure for the second time that day.  
  
KT: Deer-caught-in-headlights look: ( O_O ) or (O.O) or ( O_O 0_0 o_o )  
  
Till next chapter! I'll make more omake too! ^^ Unless you guys don't like them! ^^; BAI - KT - 


	7. Fifth Sequence: And On to KONAN?

KT: God am I in a serene state of mind now...(that could be because I'm listening to pretty piano music) (specifically Claire de Lune) (which I'm learning now, but it sounds WAY worse than this! This version is 567% beautified than my own! XD!) Anyways...I haven't been writing for a bit, because I've been working on my original series with a friend. We're figuring out a lot of details and stuff. It's fun, but time consuming. I've also been doing a lot of role-playing with friends! So it's all good. I'm having a sleepover with the same said friends tomorrow and I'm leaving on vacation on Saturday. I'm sure you'll all miss me, but what can I say? There's nothing I can do about it. *watches her reviewers and readers all look at her like 'why would we miss you'* Yeah, I figured you wouldn't miss me. I'll be back in two weeks, if you're interested. Enjoy the chapter, minna! - KT -   
  
"Where are we?" Taiko looked around, not believing that he had actually been sent into some other world...and a book world, no less!  
  
"Well isn't that cliché? We're in Konan, stupid!" Shelby shook her head and rolled her eyes at her brother. "You weren't listening at all when Tsuomo was talking, were you?"  
  
"But...aren't we supposed to be in Kutou,?" Kyougen looked at Shelby, a bit confused.  
  
"Well, originally, we were, but..." Shelby looked around and smiled at what she saw.  
  
"But?" Kyougen interrupted her thought.  
  
"BUT, we don't have any money from this world, so the past Suzaku seishi, Tamahome, wrote us a letter telling us to take his that he has stored in the Konan palace," Shelby smiled wider, and started walking in the direction of the city.  
  
"But...why would he just give it to us?" Kyougen started walking after her, Taiko following both of them, making a train of people.  
  
"Well, think about it! I mean he can't come back into the book, and there's no reason for him to not give it to us, so..."  
  
"I'm getting the feeling that you're just going to take his money because you know it's there..." Taiko said.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I wasn't able to get a hold of the old seishi so...I'm just taking his money," Shelby kept walking in the direction of the Konan palace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shelby, Kyougen, and Taiko climbed over the west wall of the palace. Apparently, Kyougen and Shelby were infatuated with the anime Fushigi Yugi, and knew exactly where Tamahome's old room was. :: The only problem is getting into it... :: Kyougen slinked around the corner, and motioned for her fellow companions to follow.  
  
"No guards are over by Tama's room!" Kyougen and Shelby smiled and hopped up and down.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually going to be in his room!" Shelby squealed.  
  
"Enough of this, we have better things to do, you know..." Taiko stood there, tapping his foot. :: Enough silly antics, let's just get going before we get caught! ::  
  
"Right. Shelby and I will go in, while you stand guard, ok?" Kyougen looked him over to make sure he was going to go along with the plan.  
  
"Yeah," Taiko sighed. Shelby and Kyougen rushed into Tamahome's room, and Taiko stood outside, looking around to make sure no one was coming. :: What's taking so long? Don't they know where it is? :: At that moment, a little girl walked up to Taiko and stared at him.  
  
:: Hi, who are you? :: The little girl sucked on her thumb.  
  
"My name shouldn't concern you. I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm your imaginary friend, and as such, I command that you leave and tell no one that I was here," Taiko looked down at the girl. :: Come on...just...leave! :: Taiko gave her a push in the other direction.  
  
:: Bye Mister! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you were here, and I won't tell them that you were trying to steal Tama's money! ::   
  
"Thanks," Taiko said to the girl, not realizing that she had talked to him telepathically. The girl nodded, walked off, and seconds later, a very regal figure walked up to Taiko from the other side.  
  
"What are you doing here, foreigner?" The figure asked Taiko.  
  
"Me? I...uhm..." Taiko looked in the direction that the little girl had left. And noticed her walking back towards him.  
  
:: Kakeru-chan! :: The girl's face brightened, and she ran up to the man, now named Kakeru. She reached up her arms to him, wanting to be picked up, which the man did, obligingly.  
  
"Hello, Nari-san, how are you this morning?" The man smiled at the child.  
  
The girl hugged him around the neck and smiled, :: I am OK, how are you? Do you not have something to do? :: The girl pulled out of her hug and stared at him with her large round eyes.  
  
"I was just on my way to a meeting, when I saw this man here, and was wondering what he was doing in our palace," Kakeru eyed Taiko again, noting his strange clothing, but smiled at the girl again.  
  
:: Oh, you can see him? He's my imaginary friend! I have dreamed about him and the two girls in that room there for a while now! :: The girl smiled at Kakeru, and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Are there more of them?" Kakeru looked around, and the girl hopped down from his arms. She opened the door for Kakeru, and he peered inside to see a very peculiar site. "Tamahome? THE WARRIOR TAMAHOME?!" Kakeru stared in disbelief. "Sukunai...do you see Tamahome?" Kakeru stared in disbelief as a giggle came from under the bed in the room.  
  
Sukunai tilted her head to the side. She pointed to Tamahome, and then pointed under the bed.  
  
Kakeru bent down to look under the bed, "There's a girl under the bed, but the one counting Tamahome's money is Tamahome himself! I don't know how...but I see him there!" Kakeru pointed at Tamahome again.  
  
Sukunai waved her hands in his face, and hopped up and down, pointing. :: It's a girl! :: She shook her head rigorously. :: Girl, girl! ::  
  
"How is Tamahome here though? I was told that he went to live in the old Priestess's world..." Kakeru looked puzzled. "Maybe it's a ghost..." Kakeru looked at Sukunai again. She was shaking her head again and pointing, frustrated that he couldn't see through Kyougen's disguise. All the sudden, a blue symbol appeared on her forehead, and Kyougen's disguise dropped in her shock, especially because when the symbol appeared, the whites of the girl's eyes turned blue, and she grew about two feet taller.  
  
"See?" Sukunai pointed at Kyougen. "Girl!"  
  
Kakeru had stopped looking at Tamahome, to stare at Sukunai. "What happened to you? You can talk?! And your eyes..." Kakeru stared at Sukunai, stood up, and stared some more. "I'd say you're four feet tall now..."  
  
Sukunai nodded, "But more importantly, look!" Sukunai pointed to Kyougen again. "Not Tamahome, not," Sukunai shook her head.  
  
Kakeru turned to look at Kyougen, "What are you all doing here?" Kakeru demanded from them.  
  
"Well...who are you to ask?! The Emperor?!" Shelby rolled out from under the bed, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. Kakeru stood up to his full height, and put his hands on his hips too.  
  
"No, but I am very close to the emperor and I'm sure he would like to know why you are here as well!" He peered closely at Shelby.  
  
"Kakeru...they don't have any money. They came to take Tama's because he won't ever be coming back here, and they need it more than he does. Please don't punish them! They are the new Seiryuu seishi, and they need to be getting to Kutou!" Sukunai explained things to Kakeru, even without asking the people why they were there.  
  
:: Have we met her before? :: Shelby tilted her head to the side and looked at the girl who was just revealed as another Seiryuu seishi.  
  
"OK...I suppose it's OK if they need it that badly..." Kakeru still eyed Shelby, Kyougen, and Taiko suspiciously.  
  
"We'll give you something in return, if you want," Kyougen offered.  
  
"Like what?" Kakeru wondered what they have that he might want.  
  
Kyougen thought for a moment, before turning to Shelby, who nodded 'yes' to whatever it was she was going to give away, "Like a cup of coffee!" Kyougen smiled at him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kyougen...that was really smart!" Shelby patted her on the back, a smile on her face.  
  
"I thought so," Kyougen had a sheet tied around her neck, and Sukunai was reclining in the sheet, which hung in front of Kyougen.  
  
:: Thank you! :: Sukunai smiled at her. :: My seishi name is Yunika. I can read other people's thoughts, and speak telepathically. Also, when my kanji glows, I take on a few dragon qualities. New ones are always showing up...you saw the whites of my eyes turn blue, right? ::  
  
"Yeah..." Kyougen wasn't used to her telepathic talking. They had been told that only the other Seiryuu warriors could hear her talking telepathically, which explained why Kakeru couldn't hear her telling him that Tamahome was Kyougen.  
  
:: I must warn you! In order for you and Taiko to be of this world and your own, you must eat food from your world, and ours. If you don't eat this world's food, then you will be returned to your own world, and if you don't eat food from your own world...you will become of this world and not be able to return to your own, ever again! :: Yunika's eyes went wide at this comment.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Kyougen asked the question that Taiko was wondering as well.  
  
:: Another Seiryuu seishi told me this in a dream. :: Yunika closed her eyes and tried going to sleep.  
  
"You've been in contact with other seishi?!" Kyougen shook the sheet to get an answer out of Yunika.  
  
:: Yes...now let me sleep! :: Yunika sighed and thought to herself :: Not a moment's peace and they have more questions. :: She cut off the telepathic link so she wouldn't hear their thoughts. :: Finally some peace and quiet... ::  
  
What do you think? Is this a good place to stop? I hope so...I'm having a sleep over with my friends today!!! YEAH! ^^ I'm happy now! OK I have to get this message out to all of you. I think the old seishi are dead by now, but maybe not, who knows what I'll do with them. It's been 60 years in the real world, since Miaka and Yui went into the book, so that makes it the year 2052, so according to Watase, there is no set time difference in book world and real world, but when Oosugi Suzuno went into the book, that was 60 years real time, and 90 years book time, so I decided to do it that way, because that was a set time and I didn't want to make something up that could be potentially wrong... . (I'm so insecure...) So this is probably my last update until I come back from vacation. We're going to Branson, Missouri. Driving there, I think...so I'll see everyone when I come back! And I hope this is a good enough ending point...OH and Wanderlily...I am sorry for the monster of a review that I left you! I didn't mean for it to be that LONG! I'm scared of it every time I see it on the screen! . I also realize that a few of the things in this chapter weren't very original, and if my friend Ashley ever reads this story she'll shoot me because of what I did with Yunika (she's a lot like one of her characters in the sense that she's a little kid and doesn't talk, and the part about food from this world and the book world was inspired by Spirited Away, if you couldn't tell...). I've been doing a lot of research on FY before I started writing this. I've even begun to rewatch the series (for the third time in my life XD!) again. I have to thank my best friend Kiri-chan for letting me borrow her FY art book. The information in it is very helpful. Now I need someone to explain this to me, if anyone can. I realized this (for the first time OMG) while watching the series. There are constellations that the seishi go under, but I'm confused. Does that mean there's a constellation Tamahome? Or a Hotohori constellation? And their names...does Nuriko mean Willow, or does her symbol mean Willow and since she's the third seishi her constellation would be Nuriko? I got all confused and sat in bed a couple nights ago trying desperately to figure it out. Then there are the clues in the UotFG. Miaka says the words, "Monk and Mask," when reading clues to find Chichiri. Does that mean Chichiri means monk mask? Or are there just clues there that describe the seishi? And I can't go and look up the word myself because it's not in my Japanese dictionary, and I can't get on the internet right now...some one please explain this to me so I won't be wondering about it all on my trip! . Till my next update two weeks from now! - JA - KT 


	8. OMAKE! Chapter Five OMAKE!

Hey peeps, this is my omake for chapter five. I should probably do three, but I can't think of any more... (which might or might not be because I stayed up till 5:30 in the morning and woke up at 9:50...) But what fun I had last night! I got to watch Excel Saga for the first time ever! HAIL LORD IIMPALAZZO!!!!! (or however you spell the guy's name) (heh heh heh) And The Count of Monte Cristo, and The Birdcage (for the second time!!! WHOO!!! You all have to see that movie! It's GREAT!), and the first DVD in the X series! (Kakiyo is so PRETTY!) And then my friend drew me a picture for doing something or the other...which I don't remember what now...but she drew me a picture because I did something...OH wait! I remember! She said she'd draw me a picture if I told her what I was going to say about the picture she was drawing! Yeah! So I was happy I got a picture for that, and it's nice and inked, but I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow, and I can't have the picture yet, and I can't even see it inked! ;-; I am so sad! Oh well, I'll see it when I get back! I try for one more omake than this one. Enjoy what I wrote here even if I don't give you one more omake! Till the 17 or possibly the 18 of August! - KT  
  
Disclaimer: KT thought up Omake's. Any allusions that she may allude to are intentional and are owned by someone else. All omake's have the right to be clichéd and/or unoriginal. Omake's are supposed to be funny.  
  
Omake ONE:  
  
Kakeru turned to look at Kyougen, "What are you all doing here?" Kakeru demanded from them.  
  
"Well...who are you to ask?! The Emperor?!" Shelby rolled out from under the bed, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. Kakeru stood up to his full height, and put his hands on his hips too.  
  
"Why yes...actually!" Kakeru smiled at Shelby as she looked at him with big saucer eyes.  
  
"B-but...but but but...NOOOOOOOOO!" Shelby broke down and slumped to the floor. "How can someone who looks nothing like His Majesty Hotohori be the emperor?! He doesn't even look a bit like Lady Houki or little Boushin! Why? WHY?!" Music swells dramatically as Shelby collapses on the floor, a single spotlight on her, and the rest of the background faded black. "How cruel the world can be!"   
  
KT: And out scene ends. I'm really not inspired to write any omake's right now...I'm trying though! This one just came to mind and I thought I'd write it down and see what you thought.  
  
Omake TWO:  
  
"Kakeru...they don't have any money. They came to take Tama's because he won't ever be coming back here, and they need it more than he does. Please don't punish them! They are the new Seiryuu seishi, and they need to be getting to Kutou!" Sukunai explained things to Kakeru, even without asking the people why they were there.  
  
:: Have we met her before? :: Shelby tilted her head to the side and looked at the girl who was just revealed as another Seiryuu seishi.  
  
"OK...I suppose it's OK if they need it that badly..." Kakeru still eyed Shelby, Kyougen, and Taiko suspiciously.  
  
"We'll give you something in return, if you want," Kyougen offered.  
  
"Like what?" Kakeru wondered what they have that he might want.  
  
Kyougen thought for a moment, before turning to Shelby, who nodded 'yes' to whatever it was she was going to give away, "Like...UGH...a toothbrush and some toothpaste! And maybe a hairbrush and some lovely shampoo and conditioner! Or possibly we should give you some complimentary Kleenex for when you catch a cold, or a mint with some lovely flavor to it..." Kyougen kept rattling things off that they could give to the emperor, not daring to give away their sheets or pillows, though.  
  
KT: OK, that wasn't as funny, but...that's just some of the things that I thought some guy from another world might need and/or want from a more technologically superior world. 


	9. Sixth Sequence: An Inning We Will Go

KT: OK I decided to rework the seishi names...I think...I don't know. I like making new names for them! ;-; *cries at the injustice of it all* I might just call them Kyougen-Nakago, Taiko-Amiboshi, and Yunika-Suboshi! SO THERE! But I probably won't do that...  
  
NE ways, I want to thank all my faithful reviewers!  
  
Wanderlily - Luv your work, dear! It's beautiful! Can't wait till I get that far along with this workload! XD! It's so great to get so many reviews from you! *buys her a bag of yummy sugar cookies from the dollar store* Here *hands them to her* For you! ^_^ Anyone who hasn't read Lily's story Suzaku no Hikari (WOW I almost wrote 'Hikaru no Go' for the title! o_o) should go and read it! It really is wonderful! Her "Monday Night Football" story is good too (though it's not what it seems, I SWEAR! Caught me completely off guard! o_o) Thanks again, Wanderlily!  
  
Pseudomask - You have been there for me since the third chapter (I almost said third reviewer, but I changed my mine)! I have enjoyed and cherished reading all of your comments and will continue to appreciate them when given! And I know I need to learn when to shut up about my thoughts on how long or not long a review is *whaps her head for ever mentioning it* And in a review I wrote to you I said that it was ironic that I sounded insane (or maybe I put crazy down...). It's ironic, because, I go around telling people that I'm crazy, and when I see someone comment on me like that and think that makes me sound crazy, I feel offended! XD! And I shouldn't, because I already knew I was insane and have told everyone important that I am! XD! Don't worry I would never think of shooting you for your funny comments *hides her shotgun* See? NEVER! *sees Pseudo's line arrow following her around to stare at the hidden gun* What? Hey...no...don't look at that! Stop it! *pulls the shotgun out from behind her back* I would never...*stares at Pseudo staring at her gun* Oh this? This isn't...it's not what you think! I SWEAR! *stares at Pseudo's retreating form* Oh well...there goes another reviewer! Anyways, I'm reading her story called Understanding right now (and I'm not going to read the other one, because I don't like Mits that much, sorry!) and it's pretty good! She's getting there as an author! And I'm sure if she chooses to pursue this as a career, she'll make a fine writer!  
  
Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky - Thanks for being there for me. You were my very first reviewer! And I love what you're writing right now! But, you need to update! And I totally understand your situation with your parents. Mine aren't divorced, but a lot of my friends have divorced parents, so I know what it's like to not be in contact for a while because you're at your dad's house! I hope to be hearing more from you, though! (haha, yeah right! I've scared most of my reviewers away with my shotgun now...^^;) *listens to Poor Unfortunate Souls on her computer* Hehe, I like this song! ^^ Anyways, you have to update your story! I want to read MORE MORE MORE!  
  
Slayers Otaku Girl - Sorry I had to mention this for a minute! I want to thank you for your review, but you have got to be my best and worst reviewer! You got me to write a new chapter in my Slayers story, but you stalled the writing of THIS story! XD! But that's OK! ^^ hehe. Now I have to stay up late and write this so I can post it for all of my poor unfortunate souls that make up my reviewers! Maybe that's what I'll call all of my reviewer's...heh heh heh. I am truly high on Clear American substitute and Goldfish. XD!  
  
Thanks also to Joe (TransVamp and the designer and thinker-up of all the bad guys in my story!) and Venus-reina! And sorry this took so long! (this is a whole page long! OMG!)  
  
It took our "heroes" three days to get to Kutou, and once they got there, they went immediately to find an inn to stay in. It was relatively late, and their funds were miniscule. They rented two rooms: one for Shelby and Taiko, and the other one for Kyougen and Yunika. After settling in, they all sat down in the restaurant downstairs, ate dinner, went back up to their rooms, and went to bed. OK so most of them went to bed. Shelby and Kyougen were still up, but neither of them knew the other was still awake.  
  
:: I wonder how I'm going to find the rest of my warriors... :: Shelby opened her window and stared outside. :: I know the tale of this world, and I know what it's like here, but...the last UotFG scroll was burned when the last Priestess came here... :: Shelby sighed, turned around and looked at Jaren's sleeping form. :: And he's not much help... :: Shelby stared at her brother, annoyed. :: Can't his power be of more use? It's not very helpful! All he does is destroy anything he gets his hands on...next time he might go for people... :: Shelby sighed again and looked out the window. :: But maybe...maybe if we have some opposition at the palace... :: Shelby laughed at her own scheme. :: Maybe his destructive powers can 'convince' the royals to help us! :: Shelby kept on laughing as she closed the window and got under her covers, remembering some song lyrics she had heard when she was little.  
  
The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kyougen stared at Yunika's small form, sleeping on the bed. Yunika came from Konan. She was a Seiryuu seishi. This confused Kyougen, until Yunika explained it to her.   
  
**flashback**  
  
:: It's been 90 years since the last Seiryuu and Suzaku Miko's had been in the book, and about 3 years after they had left, the new Qu-Dong emperor, Kan Tomi, had a daughter. 14 years later, Qu-Dong's economy was failing, and Hong-Nan decided to help them out. Hong-Nan's emperor, Shu Boushin, was a very generous man. He was a peaceful ruler as well, and many called him Boushin the Good. Boushin wanted peace with Qu-Dong, because they had seemed to be enemies even before he was born. So Boushin made a trip to Qu-Dong. He met with the emperor, and brought many gifts from Hong-Nan. This included a chest of gold, given to Qu-Dong by the people of Hong-Nan. It was clear to Tomi that Boushin had the support and love of his people, and that, is what truly makes an emperor a great emperor. So after all of Boushin's gifts were given out, Tomi decided to give Boushin a gift, to keep their peace pact together. Tomi gave his only daughter to Boushin, for a wife. Tomi's daughter was very beautiful, and her beauty easily swayed Boushin. In the summer of 978 AD, Shu Boushin, and Kan Zetian married. Five years later, Zetian gave birth to a son, whom they named Shu Ryoku. At the moment, Boushin's great-grandson, Keikan, is ruling Hong-Nan. He has a sister, Shu Riyu that will rule after him (if she rules at all), and a stepsister, Suen Sukunai, who could also take the throne. I am Suen Sukunai. Since I am not a true heir to the throne, though, my stepsiblings had me go and live with monks. I've been living with them ever since I was two. (When I come and visit, though, my siblings seem to adore me, so I do not see why I was made to live apart from them, and it was only this year that one of the seishi told me that I was probably forced out of my home on account of Keikan's advisors.) So, you see it is possible for me to be a Seiryuu seishi, because both of my parents come from Qu-Dong! :: Yunika smiled and hopped around the room. After her explanation, she seemed happy that she told someone all her information. :: Anyways... :: Yunika went over to her bed and crawled in. :: I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, OK?! :: Yunika smiled again, not waiting for Kyougen's response, as she cut off her telepathic link, so she could sleep.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
:: I wonder if it bothers Yunika to know that she's the last of the Suen Dynasty... :: Kyougen was thinking back on all her Chinese history. There had been a lot of dynasties back then, and this Dynasty, she was guessing, was somewhere around the Sung Dynasty. :: So what if she's the last? It just means she's special, because she's the only Suen left! That should make her feel proud! Yet, at times, I'm guessing, sad, because that means her parents and ancestors are dead... :: Kyougen grabbed a blanket and stepped outside her room. :: I need to take a walk... :: She walked down the stairs of the inn, seeing some late night drinkers at the bar, opened the inn door, and stepped outside into the semi-cold air. ::If Yunika's right, then Kutou has already had a change in dynasties four times! As far as I know, that is. I don't know how many dynasties there were before the one when Miaka and Yui were last here... :: Kyougen walked around the corner of the inn, noticed some street sleepers, and continued walking. :: What I can't figure out, is why Shelby had to be here, if everything seems fine in Kutou...maybe there's something happening that we just can't see. Something...oh hell with it. It's too late to be thinking of stuff like this! It'll fry my brain! :: Kyougen raked her fingers through her hair. :: OK maybe not fry it, but...I don't know. I'll be tired tomorrow, if I don't get back to the inn and back into bed. :: As Kyougen walked back to the inn, she left a few coins by each street sleeper that she found. ::At least they can buy breakfast when they wake up... :: Kyougen actually made it back to her room, unharmed. Walking the streets at night wasn't safe at all, especially alone, but nothing had happened to her that night, and for that she was thankful.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That morning, Shelby made two cups of coffee. They needed to watch their food rations, because Kyougen and Taiko were going to need them while they were here! So she decided she could give up her morning coffee for them. :: I guess... :: Kyougen laughed as she watched Shelby staring at the coffee. :: Why should she be laughing at me? She got coffee! I WANT MY COFFEE! :: Shelby pouted, puffing out her cheeks.  
  
"Would you like some?" Kyougen held out her mug, as she stifled her laughter. Shelby grabbed the mug, gratefully, and took three sips.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Shelby handed the mug back, and watched Kyougen down the rest of the warm, brown liquid. (KT: Yick! Coffee! *spits at the awful stuff* Why do my characters like it so much?) At that point Yunika came in Shelby's room, to show the others that she was awake.  
  
:: You think WAY too loudly, Shelby-chan. I was just waking up and I hear this screaming in my head! @_@ :: Yunika swirled around the room, faking dizziness, to emphasize her point.  
  
"Yeah? Well...well...you should try and not listen from now on!" Shelby knew there was nothing Yunika could do about hearing other people's thoughts, :: But...I don't like being made fun of; or at least not this early in the morning. :: Shelby cleaned up the coffee pot and packed hers and Taiko's things. They needed to get going to the palace today. "Kyougen...are your things packed?" Shelby turned her head in Kyougen's direction.  
  
"Yeah, and I packed Yunika's things as well. I got up early," Kyougen cleaned out the mug she was drinking from and handed it to Shelby. A couple minutes later, Taiko came into the room, a towel draped around his waist. He noted all the people in the room, grabbed his clothes and accessories, left the room, and went to change in Kyougen and Yunika's room. Yunika and Kyougen just stared at the door.  
  
:: That was... :: Yunika blinked.  
  
"Unexpected..." Kyougen and Yunika nodded.  
  
"Not really. You get used to it after living with him for a while," Shelby finished packing, stood up, and dusted off her hands.  
  
"I guess..." Kyougen said, turning her attention to the packed bags. She shape shifted into someone with strength comparable to the late Suzaku warrior, Nuriko, picked up the bags with one hand, kicked the door open, and headed to the other room they checked out.  
  
Before Kyougen knocked the door down with her own strength, Yunika ran up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, Taiko came out, "Room's all yours," He padded along the floor and back to his room, while Kyougen ran into the room and scooped up the remaining luggage.  
  
"Can I ride on your back, Kyougen?" Yunika asked sweetly. She was young enough to be cute and innocent when she asked for things, which made it impossible to say 'no'.  
  
Kyougen sighed, "Sure, hop on," She adjusted the bags as she added Yunika's extra weight to her load.  
  
KT - SO...what do you think? Good for now? Will it tide you all over till I think of something else to write? I've decided on a group name for all of you who are reading this! I'll call you all my "Poor Unfortunate Souls"! XD! (even if you aren't poor unfortunate souls) So if my friend calls and asks if I can talk, I'll tell her, "No, I have to write another chapter for my Poor Unfortunate Souls," XD! What do you think?! Lol. You all probably think I'm nuts. Well anyways, the long silence has been because I was on vacation. I went to Branson, MO. It was pretty fun too. There were theme parks and swimming pools, lots of shows, and tons of food. There was a restaurant that gave out free rolls, and they threw you the rolls, instead of putting them in baskets and setting them down on your table! It was great! D! But I couldn't wait to get back here after the first week. After a while, we ran out of things to do (since my dad said we could only go to a total of two shows while we were there, and we wanted to go and see like 6). We went to the IMAX theater, and we watched China: The Panda Adventure. It had great footage of China. It wasn't modern china, but it wasn't set in the 960's either. It was probably around 1930, I think; if I remember it. It was about a woman who came to China, because her husband had died there. She went to get his ashes, but after reading his journal, and meeting a Panda hunter, she decided to stay and look for some Panda's, to prove to the world that the Giant Panda wasn't vicious or a killer (most people thought panda's were like ravenous bears back in the 1930's, I guess *shrug*) It's based on the book The Panda Lady. I think that's the book that it was based on. Again, I saw it a while ago and I don't remember every specific detail. Also while we were in Branson, we went to see Kirby Vanburch, The Prince of Magic. His show was kewl, but he didn't do the trick that I like most of all. I saw it on TV once where this lady was doing the trick. She had this drill, and it went through her stomach, picked her up out of the chains, and spun her around. Then it set her back on the ground (and had it not been magic, she would've been dead) and she got up. Everyone clapped, and I haven't forgotten that trick sense. It inspired me a lot. Then on the last day we were in Branson, we went to see another IMAX movie, called Legend of the Ozarks (I think that's the name of it...). And it told the story of a family growing up in the Ozarks, starting with this little girl's great-great-great-great grandfather (I think that's how far back they went...). It was really interesting too! I'm really happy, because I got a letter today from my BFF at Danish camp! She wrote to me, and drew me some pictures. She writes that she misses me, but she's having fun and she loves the food. She also wrote my name in Viking runes!!! How KEWL! She used Card Captor Sakura stationary that I gave her for x-mas! I was so happy! ^_^! I'll shut up now so you all can get on to writing a review and reading other stories. Have a good day (or perhaps night)! - KT 


	10. OMAKE! Chapter Six OMAKE!

OK Everyone, I thought you all might like to know this. And even if you don't...well it took me almost 67 hours to figure out, so please at least check it out A BIT! And then proceed to the regularly scheduled omake's. Or perhaps you might want to read the omake's first, then come back to reading this timeline...It took me a while to figure out, and these are all the little notes I made. Some of the stuff at the bottom is a bit repetitive, but I needed to make lots of repetitive and detailed notes so I could figure everything out. Do you realize how hard it is to make a family history that spans 90 years from scratch? Especially when the people die around 50 or 60 and the mothers die in childbirth a lot? IT'S HARD!!!!! *cries* And I wanted to give up a while ago, but I did it! I DID! I'm so proud of myself! And it was impossible to explain it in words, besides a timeline (I tried doing it in the chapter, and it got too confusing so I stopped, deleted half of what I had written and started with who was currently ruling Konan. And I wasn't very descriptive in my background and stuff, so here's all the info you'll need to know! The math was killing me! ALSO! I couldn't find Hotohori's last name ANYWHERE (or at least not in the art book XD!) So I put his last name as Shu, because in the art book it has his name down as Xing Shu or Cai Pi-Di. So I took the Shu from there. The rest of the names are made up. If you're wondering where I got Boushin's wife's first name from (Zetian) well I'll tell you. I went about in search of information trying to figure out about what time FY took place and decided on the Sung Dynasty, but if you go farther back (I think it was farther), then you'll notice the Tang Dynasty. There was only one woman who ruled as emperor, and her name was Tang Zetian Wu (or something like that. I found her as Tang Empress Wu, and some other name called her Zetian). (C stands for Chichiri and T stands for Tasuki, if you couldn't figure it out yourselves!) I thought that was interesting, so I called her that. And now without further adu! The lineage notes and THE OMAKE'S!!!!!  
  
960 - Miaka and Yui leave book; Hotohori is 20 and he dies; Chichiri is 24; Tasuki is 17  
  
961 - Boushin born; (C - 25, T - 18); (one year later)  
  
964 - Boushin is 3 years old; Tomi's daughter is born; (C = 28, T - 21); (three years later)  
  
978 - Boushin is 20, Tomi's daughter is 17 and they get married; (C - 42, T - 35) (18 years later)  
  
983 - Boushin's son is born; Boushin is 25 years old, wife is 22; (C - 47, T - 40) (23 years later)  
  
1000 - Boushin is 42; son is 17; son marries a princess of Qu-Dong, Suen Lian; (C - 64, T - 57) (40 years later)  
  
1002 - Boushin's son has a daughter; Boushin is 44, son is 19; (C - 66, T - 59) (42 years later)  
  
1011 - Boushin's wife dies at age 50; (51 years later)  
  
1013 - Boushin dies at age 55, Chichiri dies at age 77; son is 30 years old; granddaughter is 11 years old (C - 77, T - 70) (53 years later)  
  
1016 - Boushin's granddaughter gets married to a Qu-Dong prince, Suen Shousui, at age 14; son is 33 (T - 73) (56 years later)  
  
1017 - Boushin's son is 34; granddaughter is 15 and she has a son; son is 34; grandson-in-law is 20; (T - 74) (57 years later)  
  
1022 - Boushin's son is 39; granddaughter had a daughter and dies in childbirth at age 20; (T - 79) (62 years later)  
  
1024 - Tasuki dies at age 81; Boushin's son is 41; grandson-in-law, age 27, remarries to Xiao Kirikae, age 17; great-grandson is 7 years old; great-granddaughter is 2 years old; (T - 81)(64 years later)  
  
1027 - Boushin's son is 44 years old; grandson-in-law is 30; granddaughter-in-law is 20; great-grandson is 10; great-granddaughter is 5; (67 years later)  
  
1044 - Boushin's son dies at 64; granddaughter-in-law has a daughter at age 37 and dies after childbirth; grandson-in-law is 47; great-grandson is 27; great-granddaughter is 22; (87 years later)  
  
1048 - Boushin's grandson-in-law dies at 51; great-grandson is 31 when he takes over the throne; great-granddaughter is 26; great-granddaughter-in-law is 1; (88 years later)  
  
1050 - Boushin's great-grandson is 33; great-granddaughter is 28; great-granddaughter-in-law is 6; (90 years later/present day story)  
  
  
  
Shu Hotohori + Houki  
  
Shu Boushin + Kan Zetian  
  
Shu Ryoku + Suen Lian  
  
Shu Chuuyou + Suen Shousui  
  
Suen Shousui + Xiao Kirikae  
  
Hotohori - 20 when Boushin was born  
  
Boushin - 20 when son was born  
  
Boushin's son - 19 when daughter was born  
  
Boushin's granddaughter - 15 when son was born; 20 when daughter is born  
  
Boushin's granddaughter-in-law - 37 when daughter was born  
  
Hotohori + Houki  
  
II  
  
Shu Boushin+Kan Zetian  
  
II  
  
Shu Ryoku+Suen Lian  
  
II  
  
Shu Chuuyou+Suen Shousui  
  
II+  
  
Suen Keikan; Suen Riyu Xiao Kirikae  
  
I  
  
Suen Sukunai  
  
Disclaimer: KT thought up Omake's. Any allusions that she may allude to are intentional and are owned by someone else. All omake's have the right to be clichéd and/or unoriginal. Omake's are supposed to be funny.  
  
OMAKE ONE:  
  
Something...oh hell with it. It's too late to be thinking of stuff like this! It'll fry my brain! :: Kyougen raked her fingers through her hair. :: OK maybe not fry it, but...I don't know. I'll be tired tomorrow, if I don't get back to the inn and back into bed. :: As Kyougen walked back to the inn, she left a few coins by each street sleeper that she found. ::At least they can buy breakfast when they wake up... :: Just then a weird over-sized girl ran into Kyougen holding a shotgun. Kyougen stared at the weapon she had in her arms. "What are you using that for?" The girl shot a determined glace in either direction, attempting to see in the dark.  
  
"Nothing. It was just a misunderstanding I had with one of my...reviewers. Have you seen my reviewer run by here? I could've sworn it was this way..." The girl bounced around in her spot in an attempt to see if the reviewer was somehow hovering in the air, or down a ways on the road.  
  
"Nope...and I don't think I will..." Kyougen had a weird look on her face as the girl sighed and stopped hopping around.  
  
"OH, by the way, I'm KT, and I made you up! ^-^ It's nice to meet you!" The girl, formerly known as KT turned SD, still holding the shotgun, and situated herself on Kyougen's head. Kyougen sweatdropped, and continued to walk back towards the inn.  
  
KT: HAHA! I inserted myself! ^-^ I luv doing stuffs like this! I wanted to do a scene where some bad dude or monster comes into the inn and Kyougen shape shifts into Lina Inverse and D.Slaves the whole place, but I decided against it, because I didn't have a spot in my story that I could really do that, AND some of my reviewers might not know what Slayers is! Here's the next Omake!  
  
OMAKE TWO:  
  
"I guess..." Kyougen said, turning her attention to the packed bags. She shape shifted into someone with strength comparable to the late Suzaku warrior, Nuriko, picked up the bags with one hand, kicked the door open, and-  
  
"SH**!" Kyougen opened the door and saw Taiko smashed up against the wall, rubbing his nose. "That &U*$I@G HURT!" Taiko stepped out of the wall and walked over to the balcony.  
  
"CUT! THAT WAS ALL WRONG TAIKO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE ROOM STILL!!!!!" KT started yelling her little head off at Taiko and Kyougen, as the rest of the filming crew stood around, sweatdropping at their director. "Start again from the TOP and get it RIGHT this time!"   
  
Taiko made a face, and started grumbling, "Why don't you write it in the script next time, and then I won't be slammed into walls..." Taiko walked into the room he was supposed to be changing in.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU READ THE STUPID SCRIPT NEXT TIME!" KT was thoroughly PO'd at Taiko's comment (especially since she HAD written it in the script), and her co-workers backed away.  
  
KT: What do you think? Too much ME insertion? Maybe I'll do one more for you that doesn't have ANY of me in it! Hmmm...now I have to think of one... ;-;  
  
OMAKE THREE:  
  
After settling in, they all sat down in the restaurant downstairs, ate dinner, went back up to their rooms, and went to bed. OK so most of them went to bed. Shelby and Kyougen were still up, but neither of them knew the other was still awake.  
  
:: I wonder how I'm going to find the rest of my warriors... :: Shelby opened her window and stared outside. :: I know the tale of this world, and I know what it's like here, but...the last UotFG scroll was burned when the last Priestess came here... ::  
  
"That is correct!" Shelby focused her eyes on a rather grotesque-looking face. She had wrinkles that seemed to be as old as the inventor of toast, and her wardrobe definitely didn't compliment her body style (the floating ribbons didn't help much either) (I think they look very gay in the anime). Her face was too fat for the rest of her, and she was way too short to be a normal person.  
  
:: Perhaps she's a midget? Or maybe she's just so old that she's really regressed that much in height! :: The old lady hit Shelby on the head with a rolled up piece of newspaper.  
  
"I will not tolerate such thoughts. They are cruel, and yes, I can hear everything that you are thinking," The thing sighed and went back to her floating/sitting/standing/whatever position, outside the window, as Shelby continued to stare. "And you up there! Stop narrating!" The old woman looked up to the sky, as she talked to me...wait...talked to me! (I WILL NOT STOP NARRATING!) "Fine then, have it your way" The old hag said as she burnt me to a crisp (OW!). And so the weird, old, ugly lady continued to talk to Shelby. "Anyways, I am here to tell you that the last UotFG was burnt, and you will need to perform a ceremonial dance, if you want a new one," The woman closed her eyes, waiting for the (OW!) response, as she burns the narrator (OW!) a second and third time.  
  
"A DANCE?! WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! That has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard!!!!!" Shelby stared at the old hag (OW!) with very round eyes, as she continued to process the information she had been given.  
  
"Yes, a dance, and if you do not do this dance, then consider yourself without my help! I will not help those who do not help themselves!" And with that the stupid (OW!), mean (OW!), weird (OW!), very old (OW!), very ugly (OW!), hag (OW! *pause* I GET THE POINT!), thing left the scene, leaving a very confused Shelby.  
  
KT: So, what do you think of this omake? It was kind of strange, but it just came to me as I was looking for another omake to write. Hope these omake's satisfy you! Till the next chapter, this is the all-powerful author (not really) KT, and I am signing off! *waves to her remaining reviewers) (BTW, if you don't know what I'm talking about in my author's notes with the arrow thing pointing to the shotgun (in the story chapter), then you probably haven't seen the first episode of Excel Saga. It's very good, and extremely hilarious (in my opinion), and that's where I got the idea for the shotgun thing (although it was much different (maybe not totally different, but somewhat) in the episode.) 


	11. Seventh Sequence: From a Different Pers...

Hey peeps, new addition. I also fixed up a few errors in my other chapter. Omake will be out later in the week. I want to go and lie down now. My shoulders and neck are sore from swimming, or something. (please someone just let me die or crawl into a hole and become a hole person who only has to work for food and clothes and doesn't have to pay mortgage or taxes, because she's living in a hole)  
  
:: We've been walking for about three days before we came upon the Cutoo (more like Coo Coo) Palace. Let me tell you. This place was huge. It was bigger than the white house! I couldn't believe my eyes. Yet at the same time, it inspired me for some character drawing and a bit of dialog. Celtis and Rie continue to talk to me in my head, as well as talk amongst themselves. This gets annoying at times. Like when I'm supposed to be paying attention and all I hear is Celtis and Rie. It's no wonder the teachers gave up on me at home. Why does everyone require me to talk to them? I've got nothing to say to them, so they should just shut up and leave me alone! :: Taiko was sitting in a finely decorated room with Kyougen, Shelby, and Yunika.   
  
:: Well anyways. Since we haven't stopped in the longest time, I haven't been able to draw any. All I've been doing the whole time I'm in this stupid book is observe things and retain the information in my mind. I hate being here. I miss...OK so miss is exaggerating a bit. I 'want' my bed; and my room; and my videogames and television programs, for that matter. I want indoor plumbing and air conditioning. OK well a fan would do. Even one of those mini handheld fans! Something that shows there's technological life here!!! And I'm ranting and getting off subject. Anyways. We came here to this palace place, and we were escorted to this huge throne room. I noticed Kyougen shift back into her 'Nuriko' form. They had explained this whole Fushooigui Yugui thing to me on the way here. Yunika has been sleeping a lot lately. She said she's not used to traveling this much. What with living with monks, I wouldn't be used to it either! :: Taiko stared down at his hands while Shelby and Kyougen continued to talk about the day's events.  
  
"-and he was so nice and understanding too!" Shelby was talking to Kyougen.  
  
"Yes, but I am still a bit skeptical about his motives. Why, after all this time, would he just want to STOP fighting? Seiryuu is the war god! Why not continue the fighting and crush Hokkan?" Kyougen put her thumb and the side of her pointer finger on her chin, thinking about it.  
  
"He just wants PEACE, Kyougen. Think about it. If you had been fighting your whole life, what would you want to do?" Shelby started at Kyougen, arms raised at her sides, rolling her eyes. Shelby wanted to trust this emperor. She didn't need an enemy so early in the game.  
  
"I ran away," Kyougen stated, eyes glazed over, not looking at anyone in particular. Taiko looked up at Kyougen a moment, and then went back to his thinking.  
  
:: OK, so we were taken to the throne room. We saw this guy sitting in a big, overly decorated chair, and he had two little people leaning on either side of the chair, on opposite sides. So he was in the middle, there was a small girl to his right, and another small girl to his left. They were all looking at a piece of parchment, and the girls were leaning on the arms of his chair. When the guards that were holding us captive cleared their throats and announced us, all three of them looked up. They looked us over, and went back to their parchment. This made me furious. We had been traveling OUTSIDE (WALKING no less!) for three days, and here this guy gives us the once over and dismisses us! Well then the guards leave us in there and close the doors behind themselves. So I calmed down, seeing as they were leaving us in here, which probably meant that the guy was actually going to speak to us. Shelby started walking up to the guy first, hoping to catch his attention. It was then that those two weird girls floated away from the guy and he looked up. Yunika was standing next to me and started pulling on my pant leg, telling me telepathically that those girls were Ying-Yang masters. I had no idea what she was talking about, but just shook my head at her, like I understood. Celtis and Rie were laughing at my stupidity, until I asked them if they knew what they were. They promptly shut up and didn't laugh at me again. :: The next time Taiko looked at the scene going on in the room he was in, he saw Shelby hugging an expressionless Kyougen, telling her she was sorry and that she forgot about that. Taiko rolled his eyes at the scene. :: She's always forgetting things... ::  
  
:: Perhaps we should go and see if dinner is ready? :: Yunika stared at our little group, expectantly.  
  
"Yes, that might be a good idea," Shelby got up and started to walk over to the door, when someone knocked at the other side of the room. Kyougen went over to the other door, and opened it.  
  
"Dinner is ready in the dining hall, if you are hungry, Lady Priestess, and honored Seiryuu seishi.  
  
:: OK so then the guy looked up and told us he was the emperor, and that he knew we'd be coming. He told us that Hokuin was attacking Konun and Cutoo, because of their union. He said that this had been going on ever since Boushin had made peace with the late Emperor Tomi, and they had no defense left to protect their land. Hokuin was usually a peaceful country, and it had never bothered the other two nations before, but when there was a union of the two nations, Hokuin got scared that Cutoo would attack it's borders again, with it's new ally, Konun. So Hokuin decided to hit Cutoo when it was still recovering from the death of the former emperor and new government system. Cutoo was very vulnerable then, because most of its army had been killed off in the Cutoo war. :: Taiko noticed everyone getting up. Rousing himself from his thoughts, he walked over by everyone else.  
  
"We're all going to dinner now, Jaren," Shelby filled him in on why they had gotten up. "It didn't look like you were listening, so I thought maybe I'd tell you where we were..." Taiko walked in the opposite direction that they were going. He wanted to go back to his room, and didn't feel like eating with the 'group'. Shelby sighed and looked at the floor, disappointed that her brother wasn't going to try and get acquainted with everyone. :: I should be used to him doing this by now, but...I just wish he would be there for me, sometimes. ::  
  
:: Cutoo didn't have much of anything left. That was when it was possible for Hokuin to win against Cutoo. What they didn't expect, though, was for Emperor Boushin to react to this invasion. Boushin was known everywhere as Boushin the Good, and they took that title a bit further, to think him naïve. They thought Boushin would attack Hokuin by pressing for peace between the nations. When the Hokuin emperor agreed, Boushin would then be forced to agree to unreasonable terms, or else Hokuin would attack their ally Cutoo and Konun as well. But when Boushin reacted by sending large masses of soldiers to Cutoo, Hokuin realized how wrong they were about Boushin. It was in that moment that Boushin proved to the people that he was not so blind to war, and that he could protect their nation as well as their new ally's. In the years that followed, Konun trained Cutoo people to be warriors and Cutoo built up a large army as well to defeat the Hokuin invasion that was steadily working it's way through Cutoo. But now that it has been 90 years, the current emperor wants to end this fighting. There have been too many dying. It's been 90 years he says, and the old emperor is dead. The current emperor is probably just fighting still because it's been like this for 90 years. The emperor wants the help of Shelby so that she may stop the fighting and open people's eyes more to reason, rather than war. People have become corrupt in this stage of fighting, and all they can think about is hate, and revenge. Civilian fights are beginning to break out more, and there is nothing the emperor can do to stop them. :: Taiko was sitting in an ornately decorated room, all alone, and shut up in there like a prisoner. He wasn't a prisoner, of course, he just chose to stay in his room, instead of with everyone else. He needed to be away from all that was strange and new and be by himself so he could do something that was familiar and not unusual. He was drawing on his sketchpad, making notes next to the pictures.  
  
:: After the emperor person told us that he believed our priestess story, he gathered his people (people? Subjects? Loyal servants? Underlings? They'll all do.) and proclaimed to them that Shelby was the new Priestess of Seiryuu, and that she was to be given a room and board, etc, etc. I didn't listen to most of what he was saying, because Celtis and Rie were complaining about food and alcohol, or something of the sort. So after his 'great proclamation', he sent us off to our rooms where we were to put our stuff and wait for someone to come and get us, so he may dine with us. Well, after we had put our stuff down, I had to suffer through another talkative session with Shelby and Kyougen. I was listening to Yunika as well, but her voice was quite a bit softer, and easier to tune out. So after they were done talking, some people knocked on the door to Shelby's room, which was where we all were at the time, and told us that dinner was ready. We all filed out of the room, but as they went towards the dining hall, I was able to slip into my own room. Shelby noticed my leaving, though, and had someone send me a platter of food. I ate about half of it...most was stuff I didn't recognize, so I didn't eat it, and to my luck, she hadn't poisoned it. One might be wondering whom I'm talking to, but in all essence, I'm thinking to myself, as in an effort to convince myself that this is all real and actually happening. I don't know if it's working, yet, but Celtis and Rie keep telling me I'm crazy. :: Taiko was drawing a pair of girls on a page of white printer paper. He had made a few notes around them, such as: Sisters, will do anything if paid enough, etc. Celtis and Rie were screaming in his head about going home, where they liked it, and he was screaming right back about how they couldn't go back, or else his head would be chopped off by one person or the other (that is to say Shelby, Kyougen, or Tsuomo (K's uncle)). He started on a new sheet of paper, he was drawing a guy standing up and pointing at a lot of people gathered around him.  
  
:: I'm drawing the emperor dude, telling everyone his 'proclamation'. :: After a few minutes, he was done with the emperor and his chair, so he started drawing in the people that the guy was pointing to.  
  
"How can you seem to my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb," Taiko heard someone singing Evanescence outside his room.  
  
:: Who would know that music?! ::  
  
"Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become!" Taiko got up suddenly, flung open the door, and stared out into the hall. The singing stopped all the sudden. Taiko looked a little down the hall, and saw a girl cleaning the floor. She had looked up from her work to see who had opened the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Taiko asked, skeptically.  
  
"I'm just a servant here. Is there anything you need?" The girl got up from the floor, looked at Taiko a minute, then stared down at the floor, as if she were unworthy to look at him.  
  
"I...was that you singing just a minute ago?" Taiko stared at her, even more incredulously.  
  
"Yes. I will stop if it is bothering you," The girl turned her face more towards the floor, to hide her shame and embarassment.  
  
"No, I was just wondering where you knew that song from," Taiko stepped out from his room and walked a few steps towards her before stopping himself.  
  
"I...don't know. I just know all these songs. They fly into my head, and I feel like singing them, even if I don't understand some of them. Most people think..." The girl stopped. She shouldn't be talking this freely with someone of (seeming) upper class. She shouldn't even be talking to him at all, in her opinion.  
  
"That song was written by Evanescence, in 2003..." Taiko was very confused.  
  
"Two thousand and three?! You must be joking! It is only the year 1050 of our emperor Yuan!" The girl dropped onto her knees, forehead and palms touching the floor. "Forgive me! I did not mean to speak..."  
  
"What are you talking about? You can talk however you want..." Taiko wasn't used to people treating him like he was better than them. "Stop...get off the floor..." Taiko pouted at the girl. :: Bowing...how inappropriate. ::  
  
The girl got off the floor, turning red in the face from embarassment and even more shame, "I'm sorry," The girl turned around and was going to start on the floor again.  
  
"By any chance, do you have a blue symbol anywhere on your body?" Taiko didn't like the sound of his question. It made him bristle. It was a stupid question. Only reserved for those who actually believed in this place that he was residing in at the moment. :: She must think me insane for asking...but I'm curious. If she doesn't have any special ability, then how does she know songs from the 21st century?! :: Taiko cleared his throat and started to make his way back to his room, because the girl had frozen up and hadn't said anything.  
  
All the sudden, she cleared her throat. Taiko turned around and saw a blue symbol glowing on her left shoulder.  
  
"I am a Seiryuu seishi, if that's what you're wondering. I have powers of provocation. I suppose, if I just had the power of singing, you probably wouldn't of come out of your room and ask about the song I was singing. Provocation provokes people to do things, and in my songs, I always sing them for other Seiryuu seishi, so I will provoke them to come for me," The girl looked down at the floor. I knew what song I was singing, but...I didn't want you to think me daft when I told you I was a Seiryuu seishi. I just waited to see if you'd ask me," The girl smiled at him. "I'll sing for you anytime you want. My name is Mau. It means dance. Now if you'll excuse me," Mau looked at the floor again, and went back to washing it, as Taiko went back into his room and closed the door.  
  
KT - (New comments: Hey, sorry for all who read this and saw the really long paragraph. It probably looked like a monster to you! XD! OK, maybe not...but anyways. As I had written somewhere in here before, I hadn't edited this much, AND hadn't taken into consideration that it would be hard to read that REALLY long paragraph. This is edited now, and is all ready for you guys. I added some stuff, as you can tell, and if any of you guys have any ideas for the OMAKE's, please tell me in a review, and I'll think about writing your idea (or elaborating on your idea) BAI!) Hey. I felt bad about writing such a short chapter earlier. This one is even shorter though, so you can just think of it as an extension to the previous chapter, if you want. It's done in all of Jaren's POV (and please pray that Joe doesn't kill me for this chapter, because he just might, since I put in his creations, Celtis and Rie). I figured you needed to get to know some of the characters better, and I had been doing a lot of Shelby and Kyougen POV. (I'm sure Joe would've liked it better if I hadn't done this in Jaren's POV, but I couldn't stop myself!) In the story, I like to call Taiko, Jaren, and Yunika, Sukunai, so if you see me do that to their names, point it out for me, and I'll change it! ^^;! For all of those who were wondering, first day of swimming was hell. I don't want to go back. Some one save me! Please? (my school starts next wed! ;-; ^^) OK so I had to wake up at 6:30 AM. .! Then I was so nervous I couldn't eat anything, but I was able to stuff a graham cracker into my hungry body, as well as a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. I was so nervous. My stomach was all topsy-turvy. I didn't want to go, and I wanted my friends to be there, and well just a bunch of other stuff...anyways. The practice wasn't that bad (besides the fact that it was way too long! 7:00 to 10:00). My mom was an hour and a half late to pick me up, because she got stuck at some doctors office for sports physicals, then when she picks me up, I'm in this horrible mood for having to wait for so long, and it was really hot out and stuff. When I get home, I can't find anything to eat, and my dad yells at me for coming in his office to get the phone, while he's on an important business call (he works in our house, but he had the house phone in his office, so I wanted to call my friend, so I had to disturb him to get the phone), and I got mad at him and he was just as PO'd as me. So it's been a pretty bad day, but it got me to write, ne? And I think I was most in tune with Jaren (while I was in this mood, that is) so I wrote it in his POV. He sounds like a weirdo thinking to himself, but I can't see Jaren writing in a diary, or something like that, so he was thinking the whole story to himself as you reviewers read it. ^^; Really it was supposed to be like he was talking to you, but then I realized I can't do that, so...I didn't want to write the whole thing over again...but you know how it goes. Well this is all I'm going to write for now. Bai people! - KT 


	12. OMAKE! Chapter Seven OMAKE!

KT - OK so here are the omake's!!! For all of you who didn't figure this out all by your smart selves, I re-edited chapter 7 (11). It's easier to read, and it has more scenes added to it. So...*points to the last chapter* GO READ IT! If you haven't already.... XD! Anyhoo...if anyone ever thinks up a funny idea for an omake, please let me know about it! I'm struck with funny ones, every now and again (like if I'm watching an anime and think OH that would be so funny if incorporated into my story!), but these things don't just come out of thin air, ya know! (OK so they do, but...it's not as easy as it looks! I SWEAR! OK, perhaps it is, but sometimes, harder than others!) Now, in this particular omake...I can't seem to think of anything funny... (or perhaps I haven't found it yet...) BUT I did think of something funny from the original FY series. All of you who have read past like manga book...(three, maybe) then you're OK (I think...). And I don't know the exact anime episode. I think it's after tape 4 or 5... (It's the tape before the one with Yui on the cover in the first series). Yesterday I went shopping for all kinds of new clothes! Yay! I even found two new pairs of shoes!!!!! (OMG it's a miracle! I never find shoes I like. I hate shoe shopping, and after a while, clothes shopping is annoying too. I won't tell you about my undergarment escapades, though. XD!) Anyways, I also bought these really kewl earrings. The first pair has all these little silver stars hanging downward, and the pair I'm wearing now, has three hoops. One hanging higher than the other. They're both dangly earrings! =D! I love dangly earrings! AND I love stretchy pants (my mom calls them polyester pants, and she hates them, well that's too bad for her XP!). Now, thanks to Rhapsody, I have fallen in love with the song Les Poisson now too! XD! I was able to buy Demon Diary manga book 2 and 3 on my shopping spree too! I was so happy when my mom said I could get them! =D! I've already read them, of course...but they were good all the same! ^^. I've just been struck with a good idea for my omake!!!! =O! WOW! It came just like that! ^^ YAY! OK so now I have two ideas. And now I'll write them, so you can get on with your lives! XD!  
  
Omake ONE (the one from the original FY series, for all of you who haven't seen a lot, this will be a spoiler):  
  
Miaka: I'm coming, Yui... *clasps the UotFG book* Tamahome! *disappears in a red flash, leaving a very confused Keisuke*  
  
*in the book world, we all see Hotohori listening to his advisors in a meeting*  
  
Miaka: *suddenly falls out of the sky on Hotohori's neck* OH...Hotohori! ^^; I didn't...sorry... *gets off Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: *isn't moving*  
  
Miaka: *pokes Hotohori* Hotohori...I didn't break you neck, did I? I swear I don't weigh THAT much! Come on! Stop fooling around!  
  
Advisor #1: Your Highness?  
  
*all advisors stare at Hotohori worriedly*  
  
Miaka: *picks his head up off the table* Hotohori???  
  
Hotohori: *has a funny expression on his face* *his eyes are open and looking skyward, with little lines trailing below his eyes*  
  
Miaka: *her crime finally sets in* OMG! I killed Hotohori!!!!! I killed the emperor!!!!! *realizes what she just said, and watches as all of Hotohori's advisors glare daggers at her*   
  
Advisor #2: *goes to get the guards as all of the other advisors guard Miaka and the door*  
  
Miaka: ^^; Will it help if I say I'm sorry? *stares at her captors* OK, perhaps not...maybe if I give you some money... *stares at them again* OK, so you're not Tamahome...*stares at the windows and starts to move towards them, just as the guards come in* I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!! SUZAKU SAVE ME!!!!! *is dragged away by the guards*  
  
KT: That was done in script format. I write like that in role-plays, and in my author's notes. All the things inside the asterisks (if you didn't already figure this out) are actions. What do you think of this one? I just thought it up because I always thought her landing on Hotohori in that one book/anime episode would've hurt more than Hotohori let on. Or at least if it were in real life, ya know! *tries to put away the Chichiri saying*  
  
Omake TWO:  
  
Kyougen was walking down the hallway, back to her room. She had been dining with everyone else, and drinking quite a bit. She had never drunk alcohol before, so she was very _______ (can't think of the word, so she leaves it for her readers to put in. HINT: It is a more modern word for drunk). In this state of mind, she starts to remember a favorite movie of hers when she was little.  
  
:: The Little Mermaid... :: Kyougen shifts into the big fat butcher that was trying to kill Sebastian (cleaver and all). Suddenly, music starts from nowhere, and Kyougen is humming to it, before breaking into song. "Les poissons. Les poissons. How I love les poissons! Love to chop, and to serve little fish. First I cut off their heads, then I pull out the bones! Ah mais oui, ca c'est toujours delish!" Kyougen started twirling and dancing down the hallway, eventually crashing into Taiko's door, but not falling through it. This caused Taiko to stop what he was doing in his room, and go to see who was outside. He was hoping his sister hadn't gotten herself drunk. Les poissons, les poissons! Hee hee hee, hah hah hah! With the cleaver I hack them in two! I pull out what's inside, and I serve it up fried! God, I love little fishes, don't you?" Taiko pulled open the door to come face to face with the big fat butcher from The Little Mermaid.  
  
"Kyougen?!" Taiko was almost positive that a Little Mermaid character wouldn't be in the UotFG, so he thought maybe Kyougen was the one who had gotten drunk, and she had turned herself into this big guy.  
  
"Hmmmmm?" Kyougen opened her eyes and stared at her fellow seishi. (KT: *skips a big section of song*) "Zut alors, I have missed one!" Kyougen, playing in character, and being as drunk as she was, mistook Taiko for a crab. "Sacre bleu! What is this? How on earth could I miss such a sweet little succulent crab?" Kyougen clasped her hands on Taiko's face, dragging him out of his room. Taiko turned chibi, and tried to get away from Kyougen. Having seen TLM himself, he knew what was coming next. "Quel dommage! What a loss! Here we go in the sauce. Now some flour, I think, just a dab," Kyougen poured some sake on Taiko as she sang, pulled some flour out of her pocket, and rubbed that on Taiko as well. Taiko coughed at from the flour, and shivered from the sake, still trying desperately to get away from Kyougen.  
  
"Leggo, LEGGO!" Taiko tried again, to no avail, as Kyougen laughed like a maniac.  
  
"Now I stuff you with bread! It don't hurt 'cause you're dead, and you're certainly lucky you are! 'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot! Toodle loo mon poisson, au revoir!" Kyougen stuffed a loaf on bread in Taiko's mouth, and dropped him on the floor as the non-existent (yet still there/playing) music, ended. Promptly after being deposited on the floor, Taiko started to crawl back to his room, trying to not be noticed, because in the next scene he would be chased with the cleaver. "OH! Still alive?!" Kyougen grabbed Taiko, as tears of fear streamed down his face. He had never liked TLM, and this just intensified his dislike.  
  
"I'm not a crab, stupid," Taiko stared at Kyougen with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"We have a lively one here!" Kyougen's eyes took on an insane look, as she raised the cleaver in the air. At that moment, Taiko was able to scramble out of her grasp and run down the hall, waving his arms around. Kyougen ran after him with the cleaver, laughing insanely, as she shape shifted back into her usual form.  
  
KT: SO! What do you think?! XD! I thought this up as I was listening to the song Les Poisson from TLM. I got to liking this song, all because Rhapsody brought it up! XD! This is the last omake. I couldn't think up anymore. After reading chapter 8, please submit any omake's you think up from some of the scenes in my omake. Don't write the thing for me, but give me a general idea, so I can write it to my liking, and yours. You get the idea, though, I think. You're all smart people, so I don't have to do much explaining to you. (BTW, I still don't like swimming. Any suggestions? My parents still won't let me quit. T_T)  
  
KT: Bai now!!! Till next chapter (which I hope to write tomorrow, unless I'm forced to go on the boat tomorrow. Don't ask. I don't feel like explaining) I haven't second edited this chapter, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. I'll reedit and then repost, so you can reread and be happy. L8er then! - KT 


	13. Eigth Sequence: The Big Oops

OK I have a major change for all of you. I've decided to make my story more correct, and I'm going by my character's original names from now on. Their symbols are now in the spots that the original seishi had them, and the order is this: Shelby is to Yui, as Kyoei (Kyougen) is to Nakago. Jaren (Taiko) is to Suboshi, as Mau is to Amiboshi. Sukunai (Yunika) is to Miboshi, as _______ is to Soi. (the three other characters haven't been revealed yet. ;P) Questions and comments (as well as flames, god forbid) go to me. KTSpree13@netscape.net, or in a review.  
  
After dinner, everyone had made their way back to their own rooms. Shelby had gone to check on Jaren, to make sure he had eaten something, and Kyoei went to her own room, and shut the door. Sukunai, who had had her fill of food, and couldn't sleep, went looking around the Kutou palace, where her parents had come from. She had cut off all of her telepathic links a long time ago, so she didn't intrude into other people's thoughts. She also wanted to think to herself for a while, without other people's thoughts ringing in her ears. What she wanted to know, though, was why she felt a pull in her body to go to the corridor near the emperor's bedroom.  
  
:: Am I supposed to go and see what's up over there? Perhaps then I shall go where I feel my body taking me, :: Sukunai started making her way around unfamiliar turns and corners, and found herself outside an ornately decorated door. Not noticing the floor was newly washed, she slipped when taking a step forward, sliding into the door, and knocking it open. :: Uh-oh... :: Sukunai got up off the floor, shaking her head, and looked into the room. She saw the emperor sitting on the edge of the bed, and another man standing in front of him, in a nice light blue kimono, hands clasps in front of him, head down. Sukunai's eyes widened. She quickly bowed twice, to the emperor, and started to make her way out the door.  
  
"Wait!" The emperor got up and walked toward Sukunai, who stopped when he said wait. She turned around to look at him. "W-what did you hear?" The man looked down at Sukunai's cute little blinking face as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
:: Hear? Hear what? I did not hear anything! And even if I did...who would I tell? I can't talk! :: Sukunai sighed and crossed her arms. She knew the man hadn't heard her, but, who knows.  
  
"The girl said she didn't hear anything, and that she cannot talk, so she wonders whom she would tell," The man that was standing near the emperor uttered, quietly, still looking at the floor, his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh. I see. Little girl...what is your name, again?" The emperor cocked his head in questioning.  
  
:: My name is Suen Sukunai, but please call me Sukunai! :: Sukunai smiled at the emperor, went up to him and hugged his arm.  
  
"She says her name is Suen Sukunai, but you may call her just Sukunai," The man said to the emperor, again.  
  
"What a lovely name you have! I believe we're siblings, since your mother came from my family line! Please, call me Shuukenka!" The emperor smiled at Sukunai, and picked her up. Yunika made motions as if she was giggling, but no sound came out.  
  
:: Spin me around! Spin me around!!! :: Sukunai waved her arms around, pleading with her eyes.  
  
"She wishes you to spin you around, sire," The man said again. Shuukenka looked at the other man a minute, then back to Sukunai.  
  
"Really?" Shuukenka tilted his head, in question. Sukunai shook her head 'yes' profusely, so he spun her around the room. Sukunai looked like she was giggling without sound, and was smiling a lot. When he stopped, Sukunai smiled at him, and gave him a hug.  
  
:: Thank you, big brother! :: (KT: Onii-chan or Aniki sounds better, but sticks out too much....) Sukunai came out of her hug, and made a motion to put her down, which her brother did.  
  
"She says, "Thank you", your highness," The man said again.  
  
"AH! You are most welcome, Sukunai, and may I introduce you!" Shuukenka held Sukunai's hand and brought her over to the other man. "This is Hyoushi, my seer, and a Seiryuu seishi, like yourself!" The emperor smiled at Sukunai, happy to have someone to talk to, besides Hyoushi.  
  
:: You like him, don't you? :: Sukunai smiled at Hyoushi and her brother, causing Hyoushi to blush, from her comment.  
  
"She says, "You like him, don't you?", sire." Hyoushi said to him. Shuukenka blushed at her comment as well.  
  
"Well...that is...er..." Shuukenka looked around, defeated. Hanging his head, he answered her, "Yes, please, don't tell my advisors!" Shuukenka grasped Sukunai's little hands in his own, and pleaded with her, with his eyes, and pouty lips.  
  
Sukunai smiled at him, and laughed a little, :: Of course I won't! Besides, unless one of the other Seiryuu seishi tells them, then no one will know, because they can't hear me! :: Sukunai did the silent laugh again, and smiled at Shuukenka.  
  
"She says she will not tell," Hyoushi said to Shuukenka.  
  
"OH! That's just GREAT!!!!" Shuukenka and Hyoushi both smiled at Sukunai, as she smiled back.  
  
:: I must be going now, and I shall leave you two alone, :: Sukunai walked toward the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Hyoushi ran towards Sukunai, extended his arm, and pushed her towards the left of where she was standing. Sukunai's kanji activated, as she fell to the floor, and watched an axe cut off Hyoushi's left arm, an inch from his elbow. The whites of Sukunai's eyes turned a blue color again, and she grew a couple inches. Her nails became like talons, with a unique scaly design on them as she let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream, bringing guards to the door immediately.  
  
"SIRE!! What happened here?" The guards took in the scene.  
  
"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!" Shuukenka threw his arms up in the air, in a rage. "IT'S THOSE HOKKAN WARRIORS AGAIN!" Shuukenka was brimming with anger. "BRING ME A HEALER THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Shuukenka slammed his fist down on the desk, and pointed the guards in the direction of the door. :: Try to kill my sister...cut off the arm of my lover...this time it's too much. We have got to press our attack. :: Shuukenka ran over to his sister, who was still wide-eyed, and sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Are you OK?" Shuukenka asked Sukunai, before turning to Hyoushi.  
  
"It's...it's just like...papa's death..." Her eyes had that fearful wide-eyed look to them, like she was going to scream again at any moment.  
  
Hyoushi went over to Sukunai, placed his hand on her head, and watched as her eyes closed, and she claimed sleep, "Lay her in the bed, Shuuken," Hyoushi gripped his other arm again, taking his right one off of Sukunai. Blood was seeping out of his wound, :: But at least the little girl hadn't gotten hurt! I would've never forgiven myself if she had gotten that axe stuck in her back... ::  
  
Shuukenka picked Sukunai up, and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down on his pillow, and tucked the sheets in around her. After completing that task, he went back to more pressing matters. Walking over to Hyoushi, he asked, "Are you...OK? Or...stupid question...will you be OK?" Shuukenka had a concerned, and sad look in his eyes.  
  
Hyoushi closed his eyes before responding, "I will be just fine. I have lost an arm, but I will be OK," Shelby ran into the opening of the room, concerned about Sukunai. She had heard her scream, and then there was more shouting.  
  
"What happened here?!" Shelby stared at all the blood on the floor, convinced that it was Sukunai's. "What did you do to Sukunai?!" She stared up at Shuukenka, but then noticed the other man, beside him. She also noticed that his arm was lying on the floor, next to her feet, and she had just stepped on the axe that had cut it off. "W-what..." Shelby backed up from the offending objects.  
  
"Ah...Shelby...you see..." Shuukenka was looking for the right words to say.  
  
"Sukunai was about to be hit in the back with an axe, when I intervened. Obviously, my arm took the blunt of the attack," Hyoushi bowed to Shelby, "Your Eminence."  
  
Shelby stared at the man, then stared at his arm, "That's pretty sick..." Shelby raised her eyebrows at the arm lying on the floor.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is," Hyoushi's eyes looked rather glazed over to Shelby, and he had very girlish features. The lashes above his red eyes were painted, and he had chopped green hair with longer bangs.   
  
:: He looks good in that kimono... :: Shelby continued to stare at Hyoushi. He had silver studs all the way up his ear, and a rectangular shaped ear cuff that hung towards the bottom of the ear (but above the lobe). He had on wooden geisha shoes (the shoes that look like this: TT TT, but not that tall...I want these shoes SO badly!!! ;-;), and his nails were longer than most men, with a nice clear sheen to them. His kanji glowed brightly on his left thigh. "I'm afraid we...haven't been introduced...I'm Shelby," She held out her hand to Hyoushi, and she took a few tantalizing steps forward.  
  
"Hyoushi, Your Eminence. I am another Seiryuu seishi, under the constellation Soi, chosen to serve and protect you," Hyoushi took her hand, and shook it. Normally he would bow, but he saw her explaining to him the importance of a handshake, and how that was how she normally greeted people in her world, in his head, so he just took her hand instead.  
  
"Another seishi?! This is great! I didn't even have to go searching outside the palace, and here's another one of my seishi! So far I have Kyoei - Nakago, Jaren - Suboshi, and Sukunai - Miboshi! And now here's Hyoushi - Soi!" Shelby gave Hyoushi a hug, then stepped back.  
  
Shuukenka looked very agitated, "Where's that healer?! He should have been here minutes ago!!" Shuukenka started to pace around the room, feeling the urgency in every minute.  
  
Shelby went outside the room and looked around the hallway. Seeing three people running down the hallway, she walked back in, "They're here, your majesty," Shelby said to Shuukenka, bowing a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Shelby," Shuukenka turned to the doors, and stopped pacing. "What took you so long?! A normal man would be DEAD by now at the pace you were taking!!!" Shuukenka stepped gracefully, and quickly over to the healer. "Well?!"  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Your Highness...we were..." The healer was fidgeting all over the place. Apparently, he was nervous under his majesty's glare.  
  
Shuukenka turned around, taking a few steps back and threw his arms in the air, and said, "It doesn't matter now, just GET TO WORK!" Shuukenka turned around and threw the healer a glare, which got the healer to go over to Hyoushi, immediately and start to wrap his arm in bandages and other herbs to help the pain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hyoushi was lying down on his own bed, with Shuukenka looking after him. He had to be watched, so someone would know if something happened to him. Blood loss was something to be watched carefully. Shelby had left to her room, and Shuukenka told her that Yunika could have his bed tonight. He didn't want to wake her up when they were moving her to her own bed.  
  
:: So they already have Nakago, Suboshi, Miboshi, and Soi... :: Shuukenka moved the hair away from Hyoushi's face, lovingly. :: There's another one lurking somewhere around this palace...perhaps Suboshi found her... :: Shuukenka had a strange feeling that Jaren had met the other seishi already. Shuukenka looked down at Hyoushi's face once more. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Your highness, the Lady Priestess is wondering if she might take over watch, for a little while," Shuukenka turned back to Hyoushi, gazed into his eyes, kissed his cheek, and got up to answer the door. Behind it stood one of his advisors, a guard, and Shelby. Shelby was wearing a silver middrift tank top shirt, and navy blue pajama pants.  
  
"Good evening, Shelby. Please, come in," Shuukenka held the door open for her, and closed it once she had stepped inside. "What on earth are you wearing?!" Shuukenka's eyes were staring at how much skin she had exposed.  
  
"OH..." Shelby laughed a bit, "these are my pajamas...are they too much for you?" Shelby posed, stopped, then made her way to the bed.  
  
"I've never seen anything like them..." Shuukenka raised his eyebrows, and then put his hand on the door, shaking his head. "I'll leave you two alone. There'll be guards posted outside this door, so if anything happens, just alert them, and I will know shortly," Shuukenka opened the doors and walked out, making his way to a room close to his own.  
  
KT: So...what do you think?! ^^! Shelby is to Yui as Kyougen is to Nakago. Jaren is to Suboshi, as Mau is to Amiboshi. Yunika is to Miboshi, as Hyoushi is to Soi. There ya go! I filled in the name I had left out above. Only two more warriors to go! =D! ^^! Do you all like the story so far? This is probably one of my favorite chapters. My favorite things to write are drama, romance, and angst. Weird combo, eh? I love being dramatic, and if you have ever role played with me, you'd know that. XD! You should read my latest installment in my second newest role-play! XD! Very dramatic. *listens to Michelle Branch's song Everywhere* So, an update on where everyone's symbol is now. Kyoei's is now on her forehead (and she don't got that kewlie necklace tattoo anymore), Sukunai's is on the back of her neck, Jaren's is in the same place (his right shoulder), and Mau's is in the same place (her left shoulder). Hyoushi's is on his left thigh. _____'s is on his right hip, and ______'s is on the right side of his abdomen. So Kyougen is Kyoei now, Taiko is Jaren, and Yunika is Sukunai. Mau is Mau's real name now, and Hyoushi is Hyoushi's real name now. They need last names...if anyone thinks up idea for the omake, tell me em! XD! I took great care in writing this chapter. I had in mind that everything was too quiet, so I needed something bad to happen, and there ya go. I was talking to by BFF (who finally came back from Danish Camp on Sat.!!! =D!) and I was telling her I'm writing my eighth chapter and she said "Good good!" And then I said the guy's arm was just chopped off by an axe, and she was like "great" and I laughed. XD! I've become obsessed with another Disney song, you guys. I almost had Mau belting it out in the chapter, but I didn't get around to it. It's Gaston's theme from Beauty and the Beast. XD! It's a good song. *nods* I've been rereading stuff in the FY art book. I watched Chicago, and I went to a team-building ropes thing. I've been inspired by Chicago and the team-building thing. I've also been inspired by Ursula the Sea Witch. Weird, ain't I? But, it'll come out good in the story. I'll see if you can pick out exactly where I was inspired by each thing. So...I'll see you all in the omake. I have swimming in about an hour and a half. (Someone come and kidnap me so I can get away from swimming) (;-;) L8erz! - KT 


	14. Chapter Eight Note!

Hey...KT here. I gots school now and swim team (evil swimming). School is from 7:00 till 2:31 and then swimming from 2:45 till 4:15 (mon., wed., and fri.) or 5:00 (tues., thurs.). Then I do homework till like 7:00 and I get online from like 8:00 till 9:30 or 10:00. Then I have to get ready for bed. So I don't have a lot of time for writing. I'm also at a stand still in my story. I can't think of anything to write. Anyone got any ideas? Any ways I thought I'd give you the heads up on this thing. I'll try and write more soon, and I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. L8er! - KT  
  
*IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!*  
  
THIS CHAPTER'S OMAKE IS INDEFINENTELY POSTPONED!!! 


End file.
